14 and Pregnant
by kt2785
Summary: Ok...so I know that the title is really weak, but it also speaks for itself. Kate is 14 and pregnant. AU. Skate. Please come in and read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK...so this is slightly based on Juno, which is a fantabulous movie that everyone should see so if you haven't run out and rent it right now...in fact I think it's good enough to buy. So stop reading this fic, and go watch Juno...then come back and read my fic and review it too! :)...BTW very AU if you haven't figured it out yet. No season 4 spoilers either.**

She woke up in a foreign bed. She looked over at the man laying next to her and then looked around the room in shock. She was in her best friend's parent's room. She lifted the blankets up to find herself completely naked. _No,_ she thought. She was a good girl. She always got straight A's and never slept with strange men. Although the man laying next to her was definitely something to look at, but she was a virgin. She couldn't have had sex for the first time with someone that she had never met. She was definitely somewhat sore in her nether region, so she was sure that they had rough sex. She didn't even remember it. She started getting dressed under the covers, until she felt the guy moving next to her. He grabbed her gently by the wrists and looked at her.

"Hey Freckles," he whispered. "Leaving so soon."

"What the hell did we do last night?" she asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" he questioned.

"No," she answered seriously. "I don't…and it's kinda scary, because I wake up completely naked, next to some guy and I don't remember a thing from what happened."

"Well let me refresh your memory," he whispered. He started kissing her neck. She wanted to push him away, but oh God he smelled so good. The way he was kissing her…he moved to her mouth and started pushing her down.

"No," she mumbled. "Wait."

"Come on," he said into her ear. "Ain't like we haven't done it before…3 times to be exact. You're pretty hot."

"I'm a virgin," she told him, pushing him away.

"Well," he replied, somewhat in shock. "Not anymore there Freckles."

"Do you even know my real name?" she asked.

"Sure I do," he nodded. "Kat."

"It's Katie," she scoffed. She got out of the bed and finished getting dressed. She looked at him, and started remembering the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

Katie was the average 14 year old. She was in 9th grade and had a 3.7 grade point average. Her parents were never home, but she didn't mind because she liked being alone better anyway. She had a lot of good friends and they would party every weekend. Usually she would drink just enough to get drunk, and then end up passing out on the couch. But last night was different. There were older guys at the party. Much older guys.

Sawyer was watching Kate as she was taking shot after shot. A tiny girl like that would be wasted in no time. She was hanging all over one of the guys who was handing her the drinks. He walked toward her and smirked at her.

"Well hey there sweetheart," he started, with his killer smile accompanying it.

"Hi," she flirted back.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to take drinks from anyone?" he asked.

"Link is my friend," she answered.

"Link?" Sawyer asked.

"It's a nickname jackass," the kid named Link replied. "I play a lot of Zelda ok?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "And that makes it so much better there junior. So Freckles-you wanna dance."

"Sure," she smiled. They walked toward where all the other couples were dancing. She started grinding against him, with their fronts against each other. He watched her as she continued to move against him.

"You in college?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm almost 21. How old are you?"

"23," he answered. He was lying too. He was 19, but he was sure that some 20 year old would rather spend the night with an older guy than a younger one.

"What's your name?" she asked, starting to drape her arms around his neck.

"Sawyer," he whispered. He leaned toward her and put his mouth close to hers before backing away. They continued to dance for another couple songs before Kate's friend Link interrupted them and handed her another drink. Kate continued to talk to Sawyer the rest of the night, and she continued to drink. She was drinking all the other men under the table. Sawyer had no idea that anyone could drink that much, let alone a woman who couldn't be more than 110 pounds.

"You're really hot," she told him, running her hand down his body and then leaning in to kiss him. "Are you looking for a good time?"

"S'why I came out tonight Freckles," he nodded. "I love to have a good time."

"Come on then," she chuckled. She took him by the hand and lead him into the house. It was her best friend Jessie's house and she almost felt more at home here than at her own house. She walked up the stairs and lead him toward the bedrooms. The only bedroom that was still free was Mr. and Mrs. Langston's room. She was only planning on making out with him, it was no big deal.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Oh my God," Kate sobbed.

"Hey," Sawyer said standing up. "It's all good. College girls do it all the time."

"Not me!" she exclaimed. "Besides that I'm not in college."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "How old _are _you?"

"14," she answered.

"What?!" he yelled. "You have got to be kidding me. Why the hell did you lie to me last night? There is no way in hell I would have ever done those things with you."

"Well I'm sorry," she scoffed. "I didn't know that I would actually get in trouble for making out with an older guy."

"We didn't just make out!" he exclaimed. "I could go to jail for this you know that? You're 14! I'm 19! Do you know how much trouble I could get in for this?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't exactly plan on losing my virginity at 14, with a total stranger…especially with someone that is older than me."

"Son of a bitch," he sighed.

"You don't have to worry," she mumbled. "It's not like I'm gonna go bragging to my friends that I had some stupid sex with some gross, dirty cowboy."

"Good," he replied. "What happens in this room has to stay in this room Freckles."

"Well it must not have been to spectacular, because I didn't even remember it," she shook her head.

"I think you should stop drinking so much," he told her. "You're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she stated. "I'm a woman."

"No," he argued. "One night of what you call stupid sex doesn't make you a woman…but lemme tell ya something. For some girl who's never had sex, you sure knew exactly what you were doing."

**FLASHBACK**

She chuckled as she crawled onto his lap. She started kissing him and running her hands up his body. She moaned softly into his mouth and her kisses began to get more sloppy. She laid down on top of him and started grinding harder against him. As they started getting undressed, Sawyer began to protest. He knew that this girl wasn't 21. She looked like she was probably 18. She was probably a freshman in college, and she was only trying to impress him by telling him that she was almost 21. She pulled her pants down, along with her underwear.

"Let's have sex," she whispered into his ear.

"You can't be serious," he shook his head.

"Don't you want me?" she pouted. "Aren't I beautiful and sexy?"

"More than you'll ever know," he answered softly. "But I think this is a really bad idea."

"You're just being a big chicken," she replied. She started clucking at him and he rolled them over and began kissing her harder. She opened her legs and welcomed him. He always kept condoms in his wallet. He sat up and quickly fumbled into his pocket for his wallet.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. He quickly put the condom on and laid down on top of her. She was moaning softly, and Sawyer noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, but he didn't stop.

"Yeah," she breathed. "You're just bigger than my last boyfriend."

"Sorry," he smiled. He started moving slower and so she could get used to it. "Is that better?"

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss. As they moved Kate definitely felt better. It still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as her friend Beth had said it was. Beth was her only friend who had already had sex, and she said that it was the worst experience of her life. Kate was sure that whoever Beth had sex with just didn't do it right because even though it hurt, it felt so good at the same time. Sawyer looked down at this gorgeous girl and knew that she was enjoying herself. He rolled off of her and she curled up on his chest.

"Wow," she whispered.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Did we really do it 3 times?" she asked.

"Were you really a virgin?" he questioned. "Because you made it seem like you had already had sex. You were crying, but you told me it was only because I was bigger than your last boyfriend."

"Well that would be accurate considering I've never had a boyfriend," she sighed. "I need to know if we really did it 3 times."

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked.

"Because," she replied. "That would kind of make me a slut."

"Well it was 3 times with the same guy Freckles," he shook his head. "You're not a slut."

"I had sex with a total stranger!" she screamed. "I don't do those things! I get good grades, and I respect my body. I don't have sex with random men."

"You did last night," he shrugged it off again. "Crap happens Katie. And I'm sorry that it wasn't memorable."

"Did I have fun?" she asked quietly.

"You sure looked like you did," he shrugged. "But honestly…I guess you could have been faking it. I had an ex, who told me she faked it every time. The only time she could…well you know…was when she was by herself."

"Well that's too bad for her," Kate chuckled. "I really gotta go. This is-it's really-we had-I'm-Sawyer-"

"It's ok," he nodded. "I know you're scared-"

"OK you know what," she sighed. "I'm not scared. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Have you ever been a 14 year old girl? No. So please…just leave me alone, and don't follow me."

**4 Weeks Later  
**

Kate never wanted to have sex again. She was 14 and she had only had sex once…well technically 3 times, and she was pregnant. She wasn't going to keep it. There was no way in hell that she could have a baby right now. She was in high school. Not only would it ruin her own life, but it would also ruin her parents life.

She was walking to the clinic. It was the last place she wanted to be, but she was going to do something about it before she even told her parents. She wasn't going to worry them. Sawyer would never have to know because he didn't want anything to do with her anyway. He was too old for her. He was 19 years old, and she was 14...what would he want with a 14 year old?

She was looking at her feet as she walked and bumped into someone.

"Hey!" the man exclaimed. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," she mumbled and continued to walk.

"Katie?" Sawyer asked. She closed her eyes and turned toward him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"How are you doin'?" he asked.

"Pregnant…you?" she answered. She hadn't even meant to say it but she felt like she needed to tell someone. She hadn't even told Jessie yet. She didn't need Jessie trying to talk her out of having an abortion so she was going to tell her afterwards.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I gotta go."

"Wait a second," he said grabbing her by the arm. "What do you mean your pregnant?"

"Don't worry," she shrugged. "You don't have to do anything. I'm getting rid of it."

"Is it mine?" he asked.

"Yes it's yours," she scoffed. "I told you that morning that I was a virgin…I don't have a boyfriend so I'm not going to go sleeping around with random ass men. Is that what you think I would do? Lose my virginity and then go screw anything with a penis?"

"No," he argued. "I just-I'm sorry-it's just a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," she mumbled. "I have to go. I have an appointment in 10 minutes."

"Ok," he nodded. "Uh…do you want me to do anything?"

"No," she whispered.

"Freckles, I don't think you should go alone," he argued with her.

"What the hell are people gonna think?" she asked. "I mean, no offense but you're obviously older than me. They'll call the police."

"No they won't," he shook his head. "Anyway screw them Katie. Do you want me to hold your hand or not? I won't come if you don't want me to."

"I don't have enough money," she sniffled.

"Come on," he sighed. He walked with her toward the direction of the clinic. When they got there, there were 5 people standing outside with awful looking pictures, urging people not to get an abortion. Sawyer swore under his breath. He hated those stupid people. He especially hated that the men were always more vocal and annoying than the women, and they had no idea what it was like to be pregnant. He always thought that it was a woman's choice.

"Katie," he whispered. "Don't look."

"What?" she asked.

"Just keep your head down and don't look at the damn signs these jackasses have."

She knew what he was talking about. She had driven past here plenty of times with her mom and seen it. Part of her agreed with the people carrying the signs until now. Now she wished she could beat up anyone who got in her way.

"Your baby deserves a chance at life!" one of the people yelled.

"Back off lady," Sawyer mumbled. "We're coming here to prevent that, you ignorant jackass."

Kate smiled, and still didn't look up. They made it into the clinic and Kate started crying against Sawyer's chest. He sighed softly and walked with her toward the counter. The receptionist was cold and distant. As Kate filled out the paper work Sawyer looked around the room. It was definitely not an inviting place. Kate finished filling out all her medical information and waited with Sawyer. They were waiting for only a short amount of time for the doctor to come get her.

"Katherine Austen?" he asked. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Uh," she began. "You know what…I can't do this. I can't-"

She ran from the clinic and Sawyer walked briskly after her. They kept going until they couldn't see or hear the pro-lifers. Kate stopped running and looked up at Sawyer.

"I can't," she shook her head. "This baby does deserve a chance at life. But I'm not keeping it either."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he whispered. "How can you keep it and not keep it at the same time?"

"Adoption Sawyer," she answered. "I'm going to give my baby up for adoption. I don't need anything from you. You should go. What do you want with a 14 year old?"

"14 or not Freckles," he whispered. "We had sex…you're gonna have our baby."

"I know," she nodded and half sobbed. "But I don't-you don't have to do anything. You don't have to be seen with me and-you don't have to do anything."

"I take care of my mistakes Katie," he told her. "I mean…I know that it probably sounds bad that I'm calling this a mistake, but it's a damn big mistake. And I take care of them. So-what do you want me to do?"

"Will you come with me to tell my parents?" she asked.

"Jeez," he mumbled. "That's-I mean yeah…I'll come-"

"Don't worry," she stated. "I'm not gonna tell them that it's yours. I just want someone there with me."

"Ok," he nodded. "Let's go. My car is right over there."

They walked to his car and drove to her parents house. Part of her hoped that her mom wouldn't be there. Her mom was gone all the time. Her dad basically raised her, even though when she turned 12, they both weren't there for her. She was so worried that they were going to hate her. She walked up the steps to her house with Sawyer close behind her. Her mom wasn't home and she let out a sharp breath of relief.

"Dad?" she asked as she went into the house. "Dad are you here?"

"Yeah sure," he called. "In the kitchen."

"Dad I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed. He walked into the room with a sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other.

"What is it Katie?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Dad sit down," she whispered.

"Katie what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Just please," she began. "Sit down. I need to talk to you about something."

"Well," he began. "What the hell is wrong?"

Kate looked at Sawyer and sighed deeply. She had every intention of telling her dad about getting pregnant, but she never would have told him that Sawyer was the father. But she suddenly felt like Sawyer would be the only one to protect her.

"Dad, I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. "You're kidding me right? Any second you're going to burst into laughter, and tell me that you just failed a couple of your classes."

"No," she mumbled. "Unfortunately…I had sex and now I'm pregnant."

"Well who the hell's the father?" he asked.

"Why dad? Are you gonna go kick his ass for knocking up your only daughter?" she asked.

"Just tell me who the father is," he said calmly.

"You don't know him," she whispered.

"Well what's his last name so I can at least talk to his parents," he replied.

"I don't have any parents," Sawyer answered. Kate looked at him, slightly confused, and slightly grateful.

"You had sex with my daughter?" he asked. "My 14 year old little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she whispered. "And dad before you say one more word I don't want to hear about responsibility or any crap like that ok? I already know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to have this baby and give it to a couple who really wants to have a baby and can't."

"Have you thought about all your options? Because Katie, you don't have to-" he began.

"Yes I do," she sniffled. "I can't-I'm 3 weeks pregnant dad. And I know that it doesn't mean much to you, and it shouldn't mean anything to me either but this baby is already alive. I can't just kill it. It deserves to have a life…a good life. And I can't take care of it, so I'm giving it up for adoption."

"Well it does seem like you really do know what you want Katie," he sighed. "It's gonna be really hard…you know that right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Well," he shook his head. "I guess when your mom gets home we'll all talk about it then."

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Oh I'm furious," he replied. "But I'm not gonna lose it. Not right now."

"Thanks dad," she whispered and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," he stated. "Now…please just leave…go to your room or something. Right now I can't look at you."

"Ok," she choked back a sob.

"Is he staying for dinner?"

"Oh," Sawyer shook his head. "No sir…my grandma would have my hide if I'm not home for dinner."

"Well if you change your mind there is this newfangled device called a telephone, and you can certainly call your grandmother…unless the trailer park doesn't have a phone connection yet."

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered at Sawyer.

"S'ok," he shrugged. "He definitely knows what kind of background I have. Sir…just so you know…it was never my intention to ruin Katie's life. I just-it happened…but I want to be here for her."

Kate and Sawyer left the room silently and went up into Kate's room. Kate had a feeling that her dad was going to be coming up there every 5 minutes to make sure nothing was happening. She sat down on her bed, and Sawyer sat on the floor in front of her. She sighed deeply, and they both stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"Freckles," he whispered. "We'll get through this."

"And then you'll never have to see me again right?" she asked.

"You know that's not what I was going to say," he argued.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to think?" she questioned. "A 9th grader isn't exactly in your social circle. I mean you're 19 right? You're in college."

"Not exactly," he shook his head. "I dropped out of the 9th grade. You're actually probably smarter than I am."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Real smart. I had sex with a total stranger and got my self pregnant."

"I know that you women would like to think that you were that powerful…powerful enough to get yourself pregnant," he began. "But darlin'…I had just as much of a part of it…probably even more considering I'm older and wiser and should have known better."

"But you said that you used a condom," she argued.

"Right," he nodded. "_A_ condom…singular. Unfortunately the other two times, I didn't have one, so I had to use to old fashioned method."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Yeah."

**A/N: So good start? There will be a conversation between Kate and her parents in the next chapter. Plus more flashbacks to the night that it all went down...heh. Anyway please please pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK so I know that it does seem a little creepy that a 19 year old is hanging out with a 14 year old, but if you think about it, in the actual show Kate is 27 and Sawyer is 35...I know it somehow does sound much worse for a 19 year old to be with a 14 year old, but don't worry.**

Sawyer stayed with Kate in her room until her mom got home. Just like Kate thought her dad came upstairs to check on them every 5 minutes. They weren't going to do anything. First of all Kate didn't really want to be touched anyway, and she was too scared to actually ask anything more of Sawyer. Sawyer still thought that Kate was beautiful. She didn't look like a 14 year old. They stayed quiet most of the time, with the occasional question asked.

"You don't have any parents?" Kate asked.

"They died when I was little," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him.

"Ain't no thing," he shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

"Katie!" Kate's dad yelled. "Your mom's home, and we're eating dinner! Is your friend staying?"

"You want me to stay Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

"It's not a problem Kate," he replied. "I lied to your dad when I said I needed to get home to my grandma. I got kicked out of my house in fact."

"Are you homeless then?" she asked. "Do you have no where to go?"

"Kate…do you mind if I call you Kate? I mean-it's fine…I'm not homeless. I can take care of myself," he answered. "But do you need me to stay. Do you want me to-"

"Yes," she interrupted. "Ok? Yes. I'd love it if you stayed."

"No problem," he smiled.

"God," she whispered and shook her head. "No wonder I was so quick to take my clothes off for you."

"Come on," he chuckled. They walked together down the stairs. Kate felt his hand on the small of her back, but then he removed it quickly.

"Hi mom," Kate said to her mom as they walked into the dining room. "Mom, this is Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand. "You look like you're older than 14. You a senior?"

"Not technically ma'am," he shook his head. "I met Katie a few weeks ago-"

"Months," Kate interrupted. "We met like 8 months ago Sawyer."

"Yeah," he whispered. "Just seems like weeks."

"Katie has something to talk to us about," Kate's dad said. "Right Katie."

"Uh, yeah," Kate nodded. Sawyer grabbed at her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mom…look, I know that you are gonna think of me as your little girl forever, but I hope that you-"

"Just spit it out Katherine," her mom interrupted.

"Mom, I'm trying," she sighed. "It's not exactly easy to tell you this. Uhm…mom I'm pregnant."

Kate's mom looked at her and then at her dad and started laughing hysterically. Kate, Sawyer, and her dad had no idea how to react. Kate looked at her dad to silently ask him what to do. When Diane realized that they weren't joking she stopped laughing.

"You're pregnant!" she screamed. "How did this happen!"

"Well mom," she began. "When two people really love each other…or when they're really drunk."

"Shut up!" she yelled "You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about. What the hell were you thinking?! You know what! No! Get the hell out of my sight!"

"Diane," Sam started. "Calm down."

"No!" she shouted. "Our daughter went and got herself knocked up!"

"Actually," Sawyer began. "I was there too. It wasn't all her fault."

"You did this to her!" Diane yelled. "How old are you?!"

"19," he mumbled.

"We could have you arrested!" she screamed. "Do you know that?!"

"Yes," he started. "I'm aware of that…but I didn't-she told me she was 21. I didn't know-"

"I don't care! My daughter's life is ruined all because of you!"

"Mom stop it," Kate shook her head. "It wasn't all his fault. It takes to people-"

"Sam call the police," she interrupted. "We're having you arrested right now, and we have the evidence that you raped our daughter."

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed. "He didn't rape me!"

"You said you were drunk," Diane argued. "That means you have no judgment, and he's older than 18 so it's called statutory rape Katie."

"Mom if you call the police I will never talk to you again," Kate said. "I knew that you were gonna act like this-"

"Did you want me to be happy?" she asked. "Because I'm sorry Katie, but I won't be glad that you went and had sex with some idiot."

"Will you please stop calling Sawyer names?" she asked. "Mom, look, I know this is bad. I know you're mad at me, but don't be mad at Sawyer. He only just found out about me being pregnant today, and he's been completely awesome. He went to the clinic with me, and he came back here with me to tell you guys so I wouldn't have to do it alone…so leave him alone. God I hate you! You're such a bitch."

Diane reached over the table and smacked Kate hard in the face. Kate put her hand to her face and looked at her mom in shock. She got up from the table and ran from the room. Sawyer half expected to hear footsteps up the stairs, but he didn't.

"Look, Mrs. Aus-" Sawyer began.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "You need to leave right now."

"Ok," he whispered. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. We never meant for any of it to happen."

He stood up and walked toward where Kate ran to. He found her sitting on the floor in the hallway with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up at him and chuckled softly.

"I've never been hit," she said. "My parents don't even believe in spankings. Can I come with you? Can you just take me away? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Freckles," he sighed, sitting down next to her. "I would love to take you away from here, but I think your parents want to kill me as it is. Can you imagine what they would do to me if I took you?"

"I'm already pregnant," she mumbled. "Not much else worse could happen to me."

"Everything is gonna be ok," he whispered. "I promise."

Sawyer left the house and Kate sighed deeply. She went up the stairs and laid down in her bed. She still didn't remember having sex with him. The only thing she remembered was meeting him and dancing with him. The last thing she remembered was leading him through Jessie's house. She knew something must have happened to her.

**FLASHBACK**

As Kate laid on his chest he kissed her on the forehead. She lifted her head up and looked at him seriously.

"I have to pee," she whispered. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She didn't shut the door all the way and while she was sitting on the toilet the door opened and Link walked toward her.

"Hi," he said. "Did you and that guy have fun?"

"Yeah," she answered, slurring her words.

"You're coming down aren't you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Go away Link," she scoffed.

"Here," he said handing her a pill.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Katie, I'm your friend remember?" he asked. "It's gonna help your hangover tomorrow. You drank so much…I'm surprised you're not in her puking."

She smiled at him and took the pill from him. He handed her a beer to swallow it with, but whatever was in the bottle wasn't beer…it was much stronger. Kate walked back to the bedroom and laid down next to Sawyer. He wrapped his arms around her and she started rubbing against him.

"Freckles," he whispered.

"Shh," she flipped toward him and shook her head. After they had sex for the second time she passed out quickly. He was beginning to get worried. Her actions were not of someone who was just drunk, but she kept insisting that she was fine. He had only been sleeping for an hour when he woke up to Kate touching him. He opened his eyes and she had her eyes closed.

"What are you doin'?" he asked in a whisper. She didn't answer him and stopped touching him, but now he was ready to have sex again. He pushed the thoughts from his mind…she was sleeping. He hadn't even planned on having sex tonight. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He felt Kate move over toward him. She was completely naked still and she started rubbing against him again. This time he was sure she was awake. He pushed against her and rolled over on top of her. She moaned softly, but wasn't moving with him. He ran his hand across her face.

"It's me," he whispered. "Don't worry…I'll keep you safe."

She moaned again, but still didn't open her eyes. Then she started moaning in a way that didn't seem like she was enjoying herself.

"You ok?" he asked. "Katie?"

She pushed at him and started moving from under him.

"No," she started. He stopped moving, and she stopped pushing him away. She seemed to have gone back to sleep. He knew something was really wrong with her, but he didn't know what to do, so he rolled off of her and went back to sleep.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

She started remembering. She remembered taking the pill from Link, and she remembered going back into the room to have sex with him, but she didn't remember anything else. She could hear her parents yelling at each other downstairs. She wanted to know what they were saying so she slowly opened the door and went to sit on the stairs to listen in.

"She's only 14!" Diane screamed. "She had sex with some disgusting older man, who probably gave her some kind of disease or something."

"She seems to know what she's doing," Sam mumbled. "I mean I'm just as upset about this, but she wants to do the responsible thing. We should be proud of her."

"Proud!" she yelled. "Are you insane!"

"Who's the one yelling!" he shouted back. "You're the one standing here screaming at me, you smacked her for crying out loud. We don't hit our kids."

"Kid," she replied. "We only have one kid…thank God."

"Stop being such a bitch," Sam stated.

"I'm leaving," she sighed.

"What? You're gonna go to Wayne's?" he asked. "Maybe he can knock you up again. I'm gonna protect _your _daughter Diane. I'm not even related to her!"

"I want a divorce," she replied. "And yeah…I'm going to Wayne's. You haven't satisfied me in years."

Kate could hardly believe what she was hearing. What did her dad mean that he wasn't related to her? And now her parents were getting a divorce. It was all way too much to take in…all of it. She watched her mom leave the house and then went to her bedroom to pack a bag. She packed everything that she would need and then climbed out of her window. She started walking down the street, and hoped that she would find Sawyer. She just needed him to protect her.

She couldn't find Sawyer so she went to Jessie's house and told her everything that had happened to her that day. Jessie told her that she could stay for the night at least. Kate had a hard time sleeping. She kept seeing her dad and Wayne. Was her dad serious? Is she really not related to him? The thought of it made her sick.

The next day when Kate woke up Mrs. Langston told her that her dad was there. Jessie's parents called Kate's dad to let him know where she was. She was pissed that they had called her dad, but she really couldn't be too mad. She knew that's just what parents did. They ratted out their kids. Kate walked down the steps and when she got to the bottom of the stairs Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asked.

"I dunno dad," she whispered. "Considering I'm not related to you."

"Oh Katie," he sighed. "You heard me and your mom?"

"I was sitting at the top of the stairs," she mumbled. "I know that you're getting a divorce, and I know it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Katie it is not your fault," he shook his head. "Me and your mom have been fighting for a while now. We fight about anything these days. It was inevitable."

"Daddy," she sobbed. "You're not my dad."

"Yes," he said taking her cheeks in his hands. "Yes I am. I'm your daddy. I raised you. Wayne is just a guy…I'm your father Katie. I named you Katherine…I'm your dad."

"Ok," she sniffled.

She tried several times to get a hold of Sawyer, but she couldn't. She hadn't seen him in 2 months. She went to all her doctor's appointments with Jessie. Even though her dad assured her that he was still her dad they still had problems. She grew distant from her dad, and hadn't seen much of her mom either. She felt like she was all alone. The kids at school started calling her a knocked up slut, and she was beginning not to be able to handle it anymore.

She was walking down the street by herself. She looked into the window of the local coffee shop and saw Sawyer sitting with a girl. She gasped slightly to herself. She knew that she was never officially with him, but the fact that he hadn't even contacted her in over 2 months and now he was sitting with some other girl, it really pissed her off. She took a deep breath and hoped that maybe it was just a friend of his or even a cousin, but then he leaned toward her and kissed her a little too passionately. She held back her tears and knocked on the window. Sawyer looked and saw Kate looking back at him. She shook her head and started running down the street. He quickly went after her and was thankful that his legs were longer and he was faster than her.

"Where are you goin'? What are you doin'?"

"What am I doing?" she asked with a scoff. "Sawyer what are you doing? You told me that we were going to do this together. You told me you were going to deal with your mistake. Have you even come to one of my doctor's appointments? I've been trying to find you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just-"

"Freaked out?" she asked. "Well guess what? I'm not exactly excited about all this Sawyer, but I'm dealing with it. I'm only 14! I can't do this anymore."

"Come on," he began. "Let me take you to my apartment. We'll talk."

"What about little miss hot lips?" she asked.

"Forget about Jen," he shrugged. "She doesn't need me like you do."

"I don't need anyone," she scoffed.

"OK," he mumbled. "That came out wrong. Let's just go back to my place and we'll talk. We'll figure something out ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

She was standing in the kitchen. Everything was falling apart. She kept thinking about everything that had happened. She told Sawyer everything that had been going on the past couple months. She told him about how her dad wasn't really her dad. He comforted her as much as he could, but he didn't really know what to say to her.

"Baby!" a woman's voice yelled into the room. "Baby are you in here?"

"Hold on just one second," he whispered to Kate. He walked into the hall where the voice was coming from. Kate leaned back to watch them. She recognized the girl as the same girl from the coffee shop...Jen.

"I missed you," the woman whispered. She kissed him deeply and he kissed her back.

"I missed you too," he said. "She's here."

"James, you said you weren't going to see her again," she argued.

"I didn't think I would," he shrugged.

"You told me that you didn't love her," she replied. "You told me that she was just a stupid piece of ass that didn't matter to you in the least."

"You're right," he answered. Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started opening drawers and she found a large knife. She didn't want to live. She kept thinking about everything. She was pregnant, and her mom had moved out, and her dad wasn't really her dad, and she had no friends left with the exception of Jessie. Sawyer was right, she didn't matter. Nothing mattered. There was no point. Sawyer didn't care about her. She had no one. She put the knife to her wrist and pressed down.

In the hallway Sawyer shook his head.

"You're right," he said again. "That is what I said…but I didn't mean it. I mean I thought it was true, but when I saw her again. She matters more than anything, and I have to protect her. I have to at least talk to her.

"Ok," she nodded. "Can I meet her?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

They went into the kitchen and found Kate laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Sawyer quickly went to his knees by her side.

"Kate!" he yelled. "Kate, darlin' open your eyes."

He started trying to do everything that he could think of to wake her up, but she wasn't waking up. He took two hand towels out of the drawer and wrapped them around each of her wrists. He picked her up and ran to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He carried her through the doors and 3 doctors took her.

"What happened?" the doctor asked Sawyer.

"She slit her wrists," Sawyer replied, hardly able to believe it. "I walked out of the kitchen for 2 minutes and she slit her wrists."

"Has she been depressed?" he asked.

"I don't know!" he yelled. "Just please, can you save her? She's pregnant?"

Sawyer sat down in the waiting room and waited for them to tell him anything. A nurse came down and started talking to Sawyer.

"Is she ok?" Sawyer asked.

"She's stable, but we're having her talk to the psychologist right now. We need to get some information from you," she answered. "How are you related to her?"

"What do you need to know that for?" he asked.

"Because she's a minor," she responded. "We just need all the information we can get."

"I'm just a friend," he mumbled.

"Did you know that she's about 3 months pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm the one who told the doctors. Is the baby ok?"

"They're both ok."

"Can I please go see her? I really need to talk to her," he stated.

"Are you the father of the baby?" she asked.

"Is that your business?" he questioned.

"Yeah, considering she's a minor," she argued.

"Screw you," he scoffed. "Can I go in and see her or not?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She's still a little out of it, but you can go in and see her."

Sawyer sighed deeply and walked toward where Kate was. She was out in the open, with only a curtain separating her from the rest of the ER. There were a bunch of doctors talking about her, which was pissing him off. Why would they talk about her in the open where she could hear them? He pulled the curtain back and she stared at him.

"Hi," she whispered. He closed his eyes and quietly sat down next to her bed. She looked at him and waited for him to say something. He didn't want to make matters worse, by acting like he was mad at her, but at the same time he was pretty pissed. He didn't get why she would do something like this. He knew that she had had a hard couple months, but he didn't think that she was that depressed.

"You ok?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Why are you still here? I thought I didn't matter?"

"You heard us talking," he sighed. "Freckles…I said that at one time, but it's not true. I mean…I know you're way too young for me, but…I can't help it, when I saw you again-"

"You wanted me?" she asked. "I felt the same way. I don't think it's love…yet. But Sawyer, I don't want to be by myself anymore. My parents don't care about me. My mom hates me, and my dad can't even look at me. I have no one."

"That's not true," he shook his head. "I'm here Kate. I'll be here."

"What about your girlfriend?" she sobbed.

"Well," he sighed. "She's just gonna have to deal with it."

"So you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Do you love her?" she questioned. "I mean…I'm sorry. I know it's none of my damn business, but it was just a question."

"I care about her," he nodded. "But I care about you too Kate. I want to take care of you."

"Kate?" a young looking doctor came into the curtain area around Kate's bed.

"Hi," she said wiping her tears away. "You're not gonna make me talk about being pregnant again are you?"

"No," he whispered and chuckled. "But I was told that you were looking for adoptive parents for your baby."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "So? That stupid psychologist said that everything I told her was confidential. Stupid bitch."

"That stupid bitch is actually my wife," he smiled.

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he nodded. "You're right. Under normal circumstances everything would be confidential. But the thing is…we've been trying for a few years now to have a baby. It's something that we both really want, but she just can't seem to get pregnant."

"Ok," Kate replied. "So…you want my baby?"

"If you're still looking for a couple to adopt your baby…we'd love to talk to you about it," he stated.

"Alright," she answered.

2 days later Kate was sitting in a brightly lit living room. Sawyer was sitting next to her with his hand intertwined in hers. Jack and Sarah Shephard were sitting across from them. Kate cleared her throat and waited for someone to speak.

"So how far along are you?" Sarah asked.

"3 and a half months," Kate chuckled.

"Why was that funny?" she questioned.

"You're the one who was talking to me about it," Kate answered. "This was a stupid idea."

"No," Jack shook his head. "Please. I know you're nervous, but so are we. We just want a baby. We want to get to know you."

"Ok," she sighed. "You know…you guys seem like you're happy and you seem great. I know that my baby will grow up happy, and never want anything…you have money right?"

"We're pretty well off," Sarah nodded.

"So who's going to take care of the baby while you're working?" she asked. "Because I didn't really have much of a mom growing up…or not now either. I just want to know that my baby will have two parents who will love it."

"Well I'm planning on leaving my job," Sarah answered. "I'll stay at home with the baby and Jack will spend as much time as he can at home."

"Ok," she whispered. "Let's do it then. I'll give you my baby…I guess it's your baby now."

"Really?" Sarah asked with a soft sob.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Sawyer drove Kate back home and they sat outside in the car for a minute. Kate looked at him and sighed softly.

"Are you ok with it?" she asked him.

"It ain't really my choice Freckles," he whispered. "They seemed like nice enough people. I'm sure they want it bad enough."

"Yeah," she answered. "I just never know if I'm doing the right thing."

"You gotta do what's right for you," he told her.

"I am."

She leaned over the space between her and Sawyer and kissed him softly on the lips. She backed away from him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks," she whispered. She left the car and went up the steps to her house. Sawyer watched her as she disappeared through her front door. How could a 14 year old girl have such an effect on him? She was still way too young for him, but the more time he spent with her, the more he was falling for her.

**A/N: So? Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night Kate was laying in bed. She was looking at the white gauze that was wrapped around her wrists. She had been wearing large hoodies to cover them so her dad wouldn't find out. Part of her wished that Sawyer was laying next to her with his arms around her. She was going to be 15 soon. Her wrists hurt. She felt like an idiot. It wasn't that she wanted to die. She wanted someone to care, and Sawyer apparently did. He told her that she was stupid for trying to kill herself, but that he could understand why she did it. He told her that she deserved to live.

She heard something outside of her window. She got up and opened the window. Sawyer was standing in her yard throwing stones at her window. She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I'll be right down!" she yelled. "Don't worry. My dad's gone."

She went down the stairs and opened the door for Sawyer. He looked at her and shook his head. She was going to speak, but before she could say anything he stepped toward her and brought her into a kiss. She kissed back and then shook her head and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore," he sighed. "I was at home laying in bed next to Jen, and she was sleeping. And I can't get you out of my head. I keep thinking about you."

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I know it's stupid. And I know that you're still in high school, and it's gross and weird but-"

Before he could keep talking Kate pulled him by the shirt toward her lips. He was about a foot and a half taller than her and had to bed down to reach her. They stood still, just kissing. The truth was that Kate had been kissed before, but never like this. She had never had a boyfriend, and her first real kiss was only a few months before she and Sawyer had sex. Sawyer was technically her second kiss. She felt like she didn't know what she was doing. As those thoughts ran through her head Sawyer backed away.

"Great," she whispered and looked at her feet.

"What?" he asked, pulling her head up to come face to face with him.

"I knew that I couldn't kiss," she mumbled.

"That's not why I stopped," he replied. "Is that really what you think? That you're a bad kisser?"

"Why else would you-"

"Because," he began. "If I don't stop kissing you, it's just gonna lead to other stuff."

"Hate to break this to you, but it seems like we've already done the other stuff."

"I know," he sighed. "And believe me if you weren't 14 I would be fine with all this Kate…but you are. I mean-look we just gotta do this-I don't even know what I'm saying. We're not gonna do this. There's no way in hell we're doing this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "You can't-you can't do this to me. If you want to-I can't…you need to leave."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not-I'm sorry ok. I know that I'm older than you and I'm supposed to know exactly what to do, but I'm sorry I don't know exactly what to do. I don't have all the answers. I just know that I'm drawn to you and you're just a kid. Things would be completely different if you were 18."

"It's only 3 years away," she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And that's fine…but I can't be with you and it's-I want to be with you, but I can't-"

"Yes you can," she interrupted. "It's easy…my parents aren't home."

"It's not that easy Freckles," he shook his head.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It is."

She stepped toward him again and kissed him passionately. She walked forward and lead him into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled him on top of her. She started pulling his shirt off and then sat up.

"We're gonna do this," she whispered into his mouth. "So I can remember it."

"No," he shook his head. "We're not doing this Kate. I'm sorry. You don't even know how much I want this…but I'm not-we can't do this."

"Fine!" she screamed. "Then get out! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Freckles," he began.

"No!" she yelled. She smacked him hard in the face and pushed him to the floor. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door. Sawyer sighed softly. His intentions were never to come over there to have sex with her, but he didn't mean to upset her either. Everything was falling apart around him. It was the anniversary of his parents death, and he had been dreaming a lot lately about that night.

**FLASHBACK**

He and his mom had been staying at his grandma's house for a week and a half. He hadn't seen his dad since then. His dad was a scary guy when he wanted to be, but most of the time he and his dad had a good time together. He drank a lot, but when he wasn't drinking he was a great father. He and his mom were curled up on the couch together. His grandma was out for the night. His mom was running her fingers through his hair.

"Mommy," he whispered. "When will I see daddy again?"

"When daddy gets better," she told him. "Right now your daddy isn't feeling very well."

"Is he sick?" he asked. "Because you should make him chicken soup then."

"He's not sick Jimmy," Mary answered. "But I promise you can see him soon."

They both heard the squealing of tires in the driveway. Mary quickly stood up and went to the window. She swore quietly under her breath and looked back at her son. Then she looked back at the truck and gasped loudly.

"James," she whispered quietly. Jimmy was named after his dad James.

"Is daddy here?" he asked getting up and looking out the window. He saw his father's pickup truck sitting in the driveway. James was walking quickly toward the house and he was holding a gun. Mary took Jimmy by the hand and ran into the bedroom. She looked at him frightfully.

"Honey I need you to stay in here ok?" she asked. "Hide under the bed and don't come out until I say it's ok?"

"OK mommy," he nodded. He was just as scared as his mom. He missed his dad, but he was scared that his dad had a gun. He went under the bed and tried to stay quiet as he heard the commotion outside of his door. He could hear his parents yelling at each other. He was so scared that his dad would be mad at him for hiding. He could hear his dad's booming voice now in his head. _What's the matter with you! Don't you trust your own father! I ain't gonna hurt you, you stupid little shit._

He could tell by the way his dad was yelling at his mom that he had been drinking. He probably went down to Mo's Bar and Grille. It was the older James's favorite place to eat and especially drink. Little Jimmy Ford hid under the bed and when he heard the gun shot he knew he had to stay under the bed or his dad was sure to hurt him too. His heart was pounding as the door opened. He could hear his heart beating, it was so loud, he was afraid that his dad would be able to hear it too. James Ford sat down on the bed. His feet were close enough for Jimmy to reach out and touch, but he didn't dare move. He heard the gun shot and closed his eyes tightly.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

He left the house quickly and as he ran down the steps he heard a voice.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Sawyer knew the voice as Kate's dad. He turned slowly and reluctantly toward her father who was seething with rage.

"I was just-" Sawyer began.

"Stay away from my daughter!" he yelled.

"Don't worry!" Sawyer exclaimed back. "She's just a stupid kid anyway! I was coming over here to tell her that I was never going to see her again!"

Sawyer walked quickly to his car and sped off into the night. Kate's window had been opened and she heard Sawyer call her a stupid kid. She knew that he was probably just trying to cover his own ass from the wrath of her father, but she didn't care. How dare he call her a stupid kid. It was his fault she was like this. Part of her wished that her dad would have beat the crap out of him.

Over the next several weeks Kate went to see Jack and Sarah a lot. It was the 4th time she had been there in that week. She walked up the steps. She didn't see Sarah's car in the driveway, and Sarah was there way more than Jack. In fact she hadn't seen Jack in over a week. She knocked on the door, knowing that there was probably no one home. The door opened quickly.

"What?!" he asked.

"Oh," Kate whispered. "Sorry."

Jack was standing in front of her looking somewhat shabby. Kate backed away and started walking back down the front path.

"Wait," he shook his head. "I'm sorry Katie. I just-there have been a lot of phone calls today from bill collectors and whatever. This was kinda just the last straw."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'll go home. I should have called."

"No," he whispered. "Katie…it's ok. Come on in. What did you need?"

"Not much," she whispered. "I just-I wanted to give you and Sarah a picture of the baby."

She reached into her backpack and took out a sonogram picture. Jack smiled at the picture and then up at Kate. He nodded and beckoned for her to follow him into the kitchen. She sat down on the barstool and looked at him.

"You thirsty?" he asked. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I'd love a beer."

"How 'bout a root beer?" he asked.

"Well duh," she answered. "That's what I meant anyway. Remember? I'm pregnant. I don't want to hurt the baby. And also there's this little thing called a drinking age, and considering I'm only 15...in fact, today is my birthday."

"Happy birthday," he replied. "How has it been so far?"

"Honestly?" she asked. "Pretty cruddy. My dad usually makes me chocolate chip pancakes on my birthday and he forgot. He didn't even tell me happy birthday, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't even realize that it's my birthday."

"So what about your baby's father," he began. "Sawyer?"

"I haven't seen him in a while," she whispered. "We had a fight."

"Well he is a little bit of a jerk," Jack chuckled. "I mean-I don't mean to be rude, I just…he's a jerk. Don't listen to anything he says."

"Actually, he's really a sweetheart most of the time," she replied. "I just-crap happens. He's way too old for me anyway."

"He's not that old," Jack answered. "He's what? About 5 years older than you? I mean when you're 25 and he's 30, the difference won't seem that big."

"So what are you doing home?" she asked.

"I-" he began. "Do you promise not to tell Sarah?"

"She doesn't know that you're not at work?" Kate asked.

"Well she knows," he nodded. "She just doesn't know exactly why. I mean she knows that I'm not working, but she doesn't know what happened."

"And you're gonna tell me?" she asked. "I'm just a kid."

"You're not a kid Katie," he answered. "I was drunk at work. I got caught so they fired me."

"Oh," she whispered. "Uh-I have to go."

"Wait," he shook his head. "Please don't let that affect your decision. Please…Sarah wants this baby so much and if you took it away from us because of this-"

"Jack, I grew up with alcoholic parents. I mean my dad took care of me, but he did come home drunk a lot," she sighed. "I told you that I want my baby to have a stable home life-"

"I know that," he nodded. "And I haven't had anything to drink in a week. That may not seem like a big deal to you, but I've been good. I've been a lot better. But I just want to wait a little bit before going right back into trying to work."

"Ok," she whispered. "I'm gonna trust you. But only because I think that Sarah will make a great mom."

It had been another few months. Kate continued to go to the Shephard's house to talk to Jack. Jack didn't even seem like he was interested in getting his job back. Kate went there because Jack was right…they should get to know each other. Even though once the baby was born she didn't want to have anything to do with them. It wasn't that she didn't care...it was that she did care, a lot. She thought it would be way too hard for her to watch another couple raise her baby. He was actually really understanding and they were becoming friends, even though he was about 12 years older than her. They watched movies together, and he asked her how the pregnancy was going. It was solely a friendship situation, or so Kate thought. She was sitting on the couch waiting for Jack to bring her a glass of water. She told him that she could get it herself, but he insisted on getting it for her. He sat down next to her on the couch and smiled.

"Thanks," she told him as he handed her the glass of water.

"You're welcome," he nodded. "Have you seen Sawyer lately?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I haven't seen him in over 4 months."

"And you still don't think he's a jerk do you?" Jack asked.

"It's not really _all _his fault that we're not talking. I want nothing to do with him."

"Why though?" he asked.

"Alright," Kate sighed and smiled. "He's a jerk. I don't want anything to do with him because he's a big fat jerk."

"I just think that he should be stepping up and helping you do this," he replied.

"I don't want him there," she stated. "I mean…I don't want to do it alone, but-"

"You're not gonna do it alone Katie," he replied. He leaned toward her and when their faces were inches aparet she put her hands up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't pretend like you haven't been flirting with me for the past few month," he whispered, leaning toward her again.

"Flirting with you?!" she asked. "No. I'm not flirting with you. I'm just being nice, because you've been so nice to me. I'm just having a baby for you and your wife. I'm not-"

He leaned toward her again and she smacked him. She stood up and walked toward the front door. On her way there Sarah walked through the garage door.

"Hey Katie," she said, slightly surprised. Kate was crying at this point. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "Just these stupid pregnancy hormones."

"If you're sure," Sarah answered sweetly. Kate didn't know what to do. She could either tell Sarah about what happened, and risk everything, or she could keep it to herself and lie to Sarah. Sarah was always so nice to her, and she couldn't lie.

"Jack hit on me," Kate replied.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I know that it's really-" she began. "You probably don't even believe me, but I've been hanging out here a lot, because I have no one else…and today he hit on me. He tried to kiss me."

"Jack!" Sarah exclaimed. Jack came into the room and looked at Sarah as if nothing had happened.

"What is it babe?" he asked.

"Did you hit on Katie?" she asked.

"No," he answered quickly. "Is that what she told you? Come on Katie you know what happened. Don't lie."

"Jack-" Kate began.

"I didn't do anything wrong Sarah," he replied. "Don't listen to her. She's a kid. She likes older men apparently because she's the one who was hitting on me."

Kate let out a soft breath of disbelief and quickly left the house before another word was said. She walked all the way home as fast as she could. She was 8 months pregnant and wasn't very fast. She started slowing down when she got to her street. When she got closer to her house she saw that Sawyer was standing on the sidewalk, looking at her house contemplatively.

"Freckles?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

She kept walking, and walked straight into his unsuspecting arms. He sighed softly and put his arms around her. She was sobbing on to his shoulder and he continued to rub her back and try to calm him down. She was crying so uncontrollably that she fell to her knees. Sawyer followed her to the ground and tilted her head back so he could look at her.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"He tried to kiss me," she shook her head. "He told Sarah that I tried to hit on him, but I didn't. I miss you. I know we got into that stupid fight, but I miss talking to you."

"I miss you too," he whispered. "That's why I came over here. Freckles, I know I'm probably a creep for even thinking this but I think I'm in love with you."

Kate's tears turned into a smile and a chuckle. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips slowly. He helped her stand and wrapped his arms around her again.

The next day Kate was sitting at home alone. Her dad was at work, and Sawyer hadn't come over yet. He was supposed to come and be with her for the day. She had stopped going to school for the last month of her pregnancy. She couldn't handle all the people around her calling her names. All the boys asked her when she would be able to have sex with them. Everyone thought that she was a slut, and even her best friend Jessie didn't want to be seen with her anymore. The phone rang and she jumped. She figured that it was probably Sawyer telling her he was running late.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Katie?" Sarah said on the other line.

"Sarah?" Kate asked.

"I wanted to let you know that Jack moved out," she told her. "Well I kicked him out."

"What?" Kate asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He admitted to hitting on you...and it's not just you. He's been having an affair with his secretary," she said, crying. "I know that you wanted a happy family for your baby so I would understand if you wanted to back out. I just wanted to let you know."

The line went dead and Kate looked at the phone and sighed softly. She waited for Sawyer to come and get her. She had been waiting for a while. He was an hour late, and it was beginning to annoy her that he wasn't calling her. She heard the car in the driveway and walked out of the house.

"Hey," he said out of the car window. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Can you take me to the Shephard's?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. "What's going on?"

"Sarah," she shook her head. "I need to talk to her. Apparently Jack left. I just need to talk to her."

"Ok," he nodded. "Get in."

Kate got into the car and they drove the 5 blocks to the Shephard's house. When they pulled up into the driveway Kate sighed softly. She told Sawyer that she could go in by herself to talk to Sarah. She thought it would be too hard if Sawyer was there too. When she knocked on the door, Sarah came to the door with a crumpled up tissue in one hand and a very red nose. It looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Katie," she whispered. "Are-"

"Can we talk?" Kate interrupted.

"Yeah," she answered. "Yes of course."

Kate followed Sarah into the house. Sarah offered her something to drink, which Kate declined and they went into the living room so they could talk. Kate put her hands against her stomach and felt as the baby was kicking.

"Sarah," Kate began. She reached out and took Sarah's hand in hers and placed it against her stomach. Sarah's eyes danced with happiness as she felt the baby kick.

"Why are you here Katie?" Sarah asked.

"Because this is something that I should tell you in person," Kate replied. "I know what I said. Believe me…I know what I want for my child and that's for the baby to grow up in a happy home with parents who really love it."

"I know," she nodded. "That's why I told you that I get it. I understand if you don't want to give your baby to me."

"Sarah, that's why I came here," Kate stated. "I still want to do it if you do. This baby is more yours than mine anyway. I want my baby to have a happy life…and I know you'll make a great mom."

"Thanks Katie," she said softly.

3 weeks later, Kate was sitting on the couch watching a stupid movie. She was strumming her hands on her stomach and waiting. She was bored and she was also a week past her due date. She and Sawyer continued to have a secret relationship. Sawyer never let them take it further than just kissing. Even though it was really hard to turn down Kate. Kate suddenly felt like she had wet her pants. She gasped loudly and stood up. She was all alone in the house. Her dad was at work, and Sawyer hadn't gotten there yet. He was supposed to come in an hour. She quickly called him and told him that the baby was coming. He got there much faster than she anticipated and she climbed into his car. When they got to the hospital Kate told the nurse to call Sarah and her dad.

Kate was in the delivery room, and they refused to let anyone except for family into the room. Kate was asking for Sawyer, but they weren't letting him come into the room. Kate was scared, and the nurse telling her not to be scared was making things worse. Suddenly the doors burst opened and Sawyer stepped toward her.

"Sir you can't-" the nurse stopping him began.

"Please," she shook her head. "Please let him stay. I just want someone to hold my hand. Please let him stay. My dad isn't here...I just want someone here with me."

"Ok," the nurse whispered. Kate and Sawyer both let out soft breaths. Sawyer took her hand and squeezed it as tightly as he could. She looked at him and frowned.

"Ow," she said with a soft chuckle. "My hand."

"Sorry," he said loosening his grip slightly.

When the baby came out the doctor immediately put her up on Kate's chest. Kate only held her for a moment before she shook her head and told the doctors to take the baby away. Sawyer watched in awe as they cleaned the baby up and started doing all sorts of things to the baby. They looked like they were being really rough. The baby was still crying and Sawyer shook his head.

"Is that hurting her?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"No," the nurse smiled. "She's fine. She's perfect. Do you want to see her?"

Sawyer leaned over the doctor and looked at the tiny baby. She didn't really look like Kate or himself. But he also had never seen baby pictures of Kate, and he hadn't seen a baby picture of himself in forever.

Kate was back in her own hospital room. She requested for Sawyer to go get her a bottle of cranberry juice and he happily obliged. When he walked back in the room Kate was curled up on the bed. She looked like she was getting ready to cry. He stepped toward the bed and set the bottle of cranberry juice on the bedside table.

"Hey," he whispered. "You ok?"

"No," she sobbed. He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She was sobbing against his shoulder. "And my dad isn't here. I just want someone here who loves me."

"I know this probably doesn't mean much now," he began. "But I love you. I love you Katie."

"I…love…you…too," she said through her sobs. He could barely hear her from the fact that her face was pressed up against his chest, and she was still crying.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It's not over yet, don't worry. I'll probably keep this one going for a little while. Please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sawyer was running his hands down Kate's back gently. She hadn't stopped crying and she kept her face against Sawyer's chest. He didn't know what to do or how to react.

"My stomach hurts," she whispered.

"You want some of the cranberry juice?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "My mom used to make me tomato soup with grilled cheese."

"When you were sick?" he questioned. She nodded and the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. He wiped her face of gently with one of his hands. "Freckles, you want me to go get you something from the cafeteria?"

"No!" she practically screamed. "No…don't leave me."

"Ok," he whispered. "Ok I won't go anywhere Kate."

"Like hell!" Sam exclaimed walking into the room. "Get away from her right now!"

"No," he replied shaking his head.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I said no," Sawyer answered. "I told her that I wouldn't leave her side, so I'm not gonna leave her side. And you can call the police if you have to but the only way I'm leaving is if the police come and force me out with handcuffs."

"You make me sick," Sam shook his head. "Don't you have any friends in your own age group?"

"Not really," Sawyer whispered. "I'm in love with her sir."

Kate smiled weakly, which in return made Sawyer smile. It was the first time all day that she had smiled. She rewrapped her arms around him and put her face against his chest again.

"You're sick," Sam scoffed.

"Maybe," Sawyer nodded. "Maybe I am a pervert, and disgusting for wanting to be near your daughter, but I'm not going to leave her side. She's my responsibility."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "She's _my _responsibility. She is _my _daughter, not yours."

"It's a damn good thing she ain't my daughter," Sawyer argued. "Look…I know you hate me and you will never approve of me and Kate, but you weren't even here. _You're_ daughter needed you. She needed her dad to be here to hold her hand and you weren't here. I've been here."

"So that makes you perfect?" Sam asked.

"No," Sawyer chuckled. "It just makes me a man who cares about the woman laying here in this bed."

"She isn't a woman," Sam shook her head. "She's a 14 year old girl."

"Dad," she finally stepped in. "First of all I'm 15...and there's no way in hell that I'm a little girl anymore dad. You know what, I _thought_ I wanted you here. I _thought_ I needed you, but I don't. Leave. Go away. I want someone here who actually cares that my heart is broken."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Your heart is broken because of this ass."

"No," she sniffled. "Dad, my heart is broken because I'm never going to see my baby grow up. I just gave my first baby away to someone else."

"You can still change your mind," Sawyer whispered running his hand across her face and toward the back of her neck.

"No I can't," she said with a soft sob. "I'm not ready to be a mom Sawyer. I can't be a mom. Sarah would be the perfect mom. I don't want a baby…but I'm allowed to be upset right?"

"As upset as you wanna be," he nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Sam yelled. Kate scoffed loudly and pulled Sawyer toward her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't you dare leave," she whispered. "I love you Sawyer."

"Darlin'," he whispered and ran his hand against her cheek again. "Don't be saying stuff just to get your dad all riled up."

"You know that ain't what I'm doing," Kate argued, leaning in to kiss him again. He backed away and smiled at her. She leaned toward him again, and again he pushed her away.

"Freckles," he whispered. "We can kiss all you want when your dad leaves. I don't think that he's gonna be too happy-"

"Dad," Kate said without looking away from Sawyer's eyes. "Go away. I don't want you here. I'll call security."

"You can't be serious Katie," Sam shook his head.

"I am," she nodded. "Sawyer has taken better care of me than you ever had. You and mom are both crappy parents. And I'm moving out. I'm moving in with Sawyer."

"I draw the line there," Sam responded. "There's no way in hell that you are moving out. You're still a minor. I still have some control of your life. If you run away I'll call the police and he's really gonna go to jail, and you'll go to juvenile hall."

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked with the tears returning to her eyes. "Dad I just want to be happy. Sawyer makes me happy. Sawyer is the best guy I've ever met."

"He's too old for you Katherine!" Sam yelled. "He's 20 years old!"

"And I'm 15," she whispered. "I know. But I still love him."

"You're not old enough to know what love is," Sam shook his head.

"Dad, I'm serious," she sighed. "If you don't leave right now, I'll call security. I'll tell them to drag you out by the legs if they have to. I love him dad. I love him."

"Stop saying that," he mumbled. "I'm gonna leave Katie, but only because I know you're upset, and I know you just need some time. I think you were brave to give your baby away Katie, and I'm proud of you. But I don't have to be happy that you think your in love with a man who has no direction in life."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life either dad," she whispered. "We can help each other."

**7 Months Later **

It was Kate's 16th birthday. She and Sawyer continued to see each other. It was totally against Sam's wishes, but he wanted to still have Kate in his life so he let Kate and Sawyer still see each other. Sam was at work as usual, but for the last 6 months Kate and her dad became closer and didn't fight at much, but mostly because Sam allowed Sawyer to come over. Kate and Sawyer were in her room alone. That was one of the rules they were breaking. Sawyer wasn't allowed at the house if Sam wasn't there, but Kate had him come over all the time when Sam was gone. They were making out on her bed, and Kate gently started putting her hands up the back of his shirt.

"I want you," she whispered.

"Kate," he breathed. "You don't even-I want you too, but this is-I don't want anything to happen. I mean I'm pushing it as it is with your dad. He already hates me, I just don't want to make things worse."

"I don't care," she shook her head. "I've known you for over a year and we've said that we love each other…why can't we show it?"

"What's wrong with waiting?" he asked.

"You know," she began rolling over on top of him. "When you say things like that it only makes me want this more."

"Kate, we can wait," he whispered. "I don't mind waiting. I just don't think it's the best idea. I mean, what if your dad comes home and walks in on us?"

"That would be hilarious," she laughed.

"Yeah, until your dad blew my head off with his rifle."

"My dad doesn't believe in guns," she shook her head.

"You're dad is in the military," he argued. "How does he not believe in guns?"

"Well, he doesn't believe in keeping guns in the house," she responded. "He's really paranoid, and he always thought that if we kept a gun in the house I would some how find a way to accidentally kill myself."

"Well then he should keep the knives out of reach too," Sawyer said softly. She frowned and rolled over so her back was to him.

"I was having a hard month," she mumbled.

"Freckles," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just-do you know how scared I was? That was probably the scariest moment of my entire life. I almost lost you."

"Scarier than when you were 8 years old and hiding under your bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I never knew that I could love anyone so much Kate. I love you. I was so scared when you tried to kill yourself."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," she shook her head. "I just wanted someone to care…now where were we?"

She was still laying on top of him and started kissing him again. This time it was much rougher and more passionate. He tried to come up for a breath, but she continued to push against him. He knew what she was doing, and he wasn't planning on giving in to it.

"Don't you want me to have a night with you that I can remember?" she whispered. He shook his head and chuckled softly.

"You do remember it though," he answered.

"Not entirely," she smirked. "Please? It's my birthday. I can't think of a better birthday present."

"Hmm," he whispered. "Speaking of which…lemme give you your present."

He sat up and she sighed softly. She knew that he was only trying to avoid her advances. She would let him off the hook for now, but as soon as she opened her gift, she was going to climb back on top of him. She was 16 now…she didn't want to wait any longer to have sex. 14 may have been too young, but 16 is old enough to drive a car, so she thought it would be old enough to have sex if she wanted to. Sawyer got off the bed and went to his jacket which was laying on her chair. He put his hand in the pocket and smiled at her. He handed her a small box which was unwrapped.

"No wrapping paper?" she asked.

"Nope," he chuckled. "Just open the box Freckles."

She opened the small box and saw a key. She looked at him somewhat confused and then looked back at the key. She couldn't tell what the key was to.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Look out the window," he smiled. She went to the window and saw a small convertible sitting in the driveway.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"It's used," he shrugged. "But I got a great deal on it."

She ran back to the bed and jumped into his arms.

"A car?" she asked. "Are you-Sawyer it's way too expensive."

"Well, as long as you take me anywhere I want to go," he shrugged. "I had some left over birthday money from my grandma. Might as well spend it on someone."

"Sawyer," she said shaking her head. "It's too much."

"Well I'm making up for what you _really _want," he smiled.

"You expect me to wait _now_?" she asked. "You bought me a car, and you're not gonna let me thank you."

"Thank me all you want Freckles," he replied. "Just keep your pants on."

"How do you have the self control?" she whispered. "The more we kiss the more I want you."

"Kate," he shook his head. "I want to-well I love you. And I wish that we could show each other how much we love each other, but Freckles…your dad is right…sorta. I mean what would happen if you got pregnant again. Your dad would castrate me."

"But you just got me the best birthday present ever," she began. "And I want to give you the best thank you note ever."

She kissed him and started unbuttoning his pants. He backed away and stood up.

"Kate," he warned. "Look, I know that you're-well you think you're ready, but it's a big deal starting a sexual relationship."

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship?" she whispered and then turned bright red.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How many?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "Is it a lot? Will I be mad?"

"Jeez Freckles, I dunno," he shrugged. "I've had sex with 5 girls."

"That seems like a lot," she mumbled.

"But," he began. "I've only been in love with one. Kate we love each other right? So that means we should be able to wait forever for each other."

"But I don't want to," she frowned.

"I know," he chuckled. "Let's just take this slow. There's other stuff we can do."

"Like what?" she asked. Sawyer began to kiss her again quietly. He started to unbutton her pants and she breathed in deep, and waited. He pushed his hand in between her pants and her underwear. She breathed in again and moaned softly.

"Katie!" Sam's voice boomed from downstairs. Sawyer quickly sat up and took his hand away from her. Kate's door flung opened and Sam stood there with Diane. They both looked more angry than Kate even knew that they could be.

**A/N: OK…so I know that this chapter was slightly shorter than the others. I hope you all still like it. Thanks to those of you who continue to review each chapter. : ). Please continue to R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sawyer quickly got off the bed and Sam lunged toward him. He tackled him to the ground and held him against the floor by the throat.

"Dad!" Kate screamed. "Get off of him!"

"I told you Katie," Sam shook his head. "He could come over as long as I was here. I thought I was being very fair. You're still in high school. I still have some control over you."

"Not anymore," Kate said with tears coming into her eyes. "Dad, please. Let him go."

Sawyer was gasping for a breath, but Sam still refused to let him go. Diane looked at Kate and shook her head. Finally Sam got up and Sawyer scrambled to his feet. Under normal circumstances he would have gone after his attacker, but he was afraid if he did that he would really never see Kate again. He sat down on the bed and caught his breath. Kate hurried over to him and squatted in front of him.

"Freckles," he whispered. "Maybe I should just go."

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's _my_ birthday! Don't go. Please."

"I think it's for the best," he continued. "You need to work this out with your parents."

"No," she whispered and shook her head. She didn't understand why he was saying that. Why would he want her to talk to her parents? Why was he doing this? Why were her parents taking him away from her? He got up to start leaving and she grabbed him by the arm and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't leave," she sniffled. "Please. I'm begging you to stay."

"I love you," he said. "That's all I need to know."

"No," she shook her head again. "You can't leave me here alone with them."

"They're your parents," he whispered. "They won't hurt you."

"I hate you," she breathed. "I hate you!"

She started hitting his chest with her fists and he grabbed her wrists firmly, but still gently. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to make the kiss more passionate, but he was stronger and backed away first.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Then why are you going?" she sobbed.

"Because-" he began.

"Enough!" Sam yelled. "Get the hell out of my house and take that damn car with you."

"Dad, he bought me that car," Kate told him. "I'm keeping the car."

"No you are not!" he screamed. "Now get out of my house before I call the police and tell them that you broke into my house and raped my daughter."

Sawyer shook his head and stepped somewhat threateningly toward Sam. Sam backed away and almost looked scared of what Sawyer might do.

"I never hurt her," he said pointing a finger at Sam's face. "But you're hurting her right now. I want you to take a look at your daughter's face. Her heart is breaking because you're taking her only friend away. I know you'll never get what a 20 year old would want with a 16 year old kid, and frankly I don't get it either, but somewhere between our drunken night of sex and the baby being born…I fell in love with her. I'm going to leave for now, but I won't stay away. You remember that Freckles. I'm not staying away from you."

"Ok," she breathed and sniffled. Sawyer left the room quickly and stomped down the steps. He slammed the front door as he left. Sam looked at Kate and shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that," she scoffed. "I didn't do anything wrong. If I'm old enough to be pregnant, and have a baby, then I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. I hate you. And this time I mean it. I hate both of you."

"Yeah," Diane whispered. "Happy birthday Katherine."

"Shut up mom," she sighed. "I don't want anything from you. I never asked for either of you to wish me a happy birthday. Last year on my birthday the only person who cared about me was Jack, and this year it was Sawyer."

"Who's Jack?" Diane asked.

"The man who was going to raise your granddaughter," Kate mumbled. "But now his wife is doing it alone."

"Have you seen her?" Diane asked. "What's her name?"

"I don't know mom," Kate shook her head. "I didn't want to know."

"Do you even care?" Sam asked.

"How dare you!" Kate screamed. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

"I just mean-" Sam started.

"Yes I care!" Kate interrupted. "It's my daughter. Of course I care! But it's too hard dad. I think about her every day. I think about what she looks like. If she looks like me or Sawyer. I think about it every single day and I will think about her every single day till the day I die. I'm never going to see my baby again, and it breaks my heart-"

"Don't be so sure Katherine," Diane smiled. Diane went into the hallway and came back holding a baby on her hip. She had dark curly hair, tiny dimples and lots of freckles sprinkling her nose. Her eyes were a light green. Lighter than Kate's, with little flecks of blue. Kate shook her head and tears came back into her eyes.

"I can't believe you," she sighed.

"Isn't she gorgeous Katie," Diane whispered.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. Kate stood up and pushed past her mom. She ran down the stairs and out the front door. She thought that Sawyer had left but he was sitting on the porch swing, swinging softly.

"She's so pretty," he mumbled. Kate sighed and sat down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and could feel her eyes welling up with tears again.

"I know," she squeaked out a sob.

"I thought you didn't want to see her," he replied turning toward her. "I thought that it would be too hard."

"It is," she nodded. "Hence me coming out here. I can't believe my parents did that to me. I haven't seen her in 6 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. I haven't seen her since they put her up on my chest when she was born…and even then I couldn't look at her. I don't feel like she's mine James, but seeing her…she looks just like me. Take me away…let's just get away from here. I want to continue to have the best birthday ever."

"You've got a car now," he shrugged. "You got your license?"

"It's upstairs," she sighed.

"Go grab it. It'll only take you a minute."

Kate smiled widely and ran into the house. She barely noticed that Sarah was standing in the hallway talking to Diane and holding the baby. Kate ran into her room and grabbed her license and the key to her new car. As she ran back down the stairs she heard that Diane was trying to get her attention.

"Katie!" Diane yelled. "Her name is Genevieve! Evie for short!"

Kate ignored her mom, but couldn't help but to hear the name of her daughter. She had to stop referring to the baby as _her _daughter. Genevieve wasn't Katie and James's daughter. She was Sarah's. Kate hadn't even spoken to Sarah since the day she gave Evie to her. She didn't know if Sarah and Jack were back together. Part of her hoped that they were, so her daughter…_Sarah's _daughter, could have a mommy and a daddy. Kate ran out the door and started down the steps. Sawyer followed her and they got into the car. Kate drove off and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're crying again?" Sawyer asked loudly over the sound of the wind blowing in both of their ears.

"Her name is Genevieve," she answered in barely a whisper. "Evie for short."

Kate continued to drive, repeating the same phrase quietly. Sawyer could only just hear what she was saying. She didn't stop driving until she stopped in a secluded area. It was a place she used to run to as a kid…just to be alone. It was her special place, that no one else knew about. She stopped the car and put her forehead against the steering wheel.

"Why would she do that to me!" Kate screamed and sobbed. "Why would she do that?! Sawyer tell me why my mom hates me!"

"Sweetheart I don't think she hates you," he mumbled. "I think that she thought you'd want to see her."

"Well I didn't!" she yelled. "I didn't want to see her because I want her! I want my baby!"

She was breathing heavily and sobbing loudly. It reminded Sawyer of a young child throwing a temper tantrum, only as he watched her his heart broke for her. She turned toward him and put her head on his shoulder. He could hear that she had stopped sobbing so hard, and she began to whisper the name over and over.

"Evie," she whispered. "Her name is Evie. Evie."

"She's safe," he whispered. "And I know this doesn't help, but I think that Sarah really loves her a lot."

"Evie," she said again. "She's perfect. Evie."

"Freckles," he mumbled, reaching over and putting his hand on her face. She suddenly crawled over the seat and started kissing him. She straddled his legs and continued to kiss him passionately. He kissed her back because she was crying and he wanted to make her feel better. She was moaning softly, but Sawyer knew that it was partly because she wasn't taking deep enough breaths, and partly because she was still sobbing. She reached her hand between them and unzipped her pants. She pushed her pants down and was still sitting on his legs, in only her underwear. She moaned again, but this time she was rubbing against him as hard as she could.

"I'm having all these feelings," she whispered. "And to be perfectly honest with you I don't understand a lot of them…but I understand that I want to have sex with you."

"Kate," he whispered and pushed her hair off her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and her lip was quivering.

"You're not going to say no to me _now_ are you?" she asked quietly.

"Lemme ask you something," he began. "If you hadn't just seen the baby…would you still want this as much as you do right now?"

"Yes," she sobbed and leaned against him. She stayed still and he ran his hand down her back. She looked up at him and kissed him gently this time. She sucked gently on his tongue and put her hands on the back of his neck and slowly moved her hands down his back. She had stopped crying and only concentrated on kissing him. He ran his hands down her body too and she let out a soft, but sharp breath.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Please…make love to me. Make love to me."

"Ok," he nodded. "I see that you're not going to drop this any time soon…so ok. But if your dad murders me it'll be on your conscience."

She smiled at him and leaned toward him to kiss him again. When their lips were inches apart he put his fingers against her lips to stop her. He pushed her away just far enough for him to look at her. He ran his hands across her neck and down her chest. He noticed that her breasts were much bigger than a year and a half ago. He ran his fingers across them gently and she smirked at him. She leaned toward him to kiss him and he pushed her away again. She scoffed softly and shook her head.

"Take it easy," he whispered. He moved his hands to her hips and watched her. She put her hands to the top of his pants, which for the first time he didn't push her away. She began unbuttoning his pants and then he shook his head.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

"Let's go?" she asked. "How romantic."

"No," he chuckled. "Let's go to my apartment. Let's go do this in a bed. It's not going to be very comfortable in this little car. We won't even be able to cuddle."

"You're a cuddler?" she asked. "How cute."

"You knew that," he said defensively. "Our night together…we cuddled all night…when you weren't all over me."

"Can you blame me for being all over you?" she asked putting her hand against his cheek.

"Well," he shrugged. "I guess not, no…but come on. Let's just go back to my place. Come on."

"Ok," she whispered.

She drove to his apartment as fast as she could. She was going over the speed limit, and Sawyer kept warning her that she was going to get a speeding ticket on the first day that she had her license. She didn't seem to care too much because she kept going just as quickly as ever. When they arrived at Sawyer's apartment Kate quickly got out of the car and started running up the steps to his apartment. He was going much slower than her. He watched her as she shook her ass when she walked. When he got to the top of the steps, she was still looking at him impatiently.

"Freckles," he asked quietly. "What's your rush? Come on, let's go up."

They went up the stairs to his apartment and Sawyer opened the door. Kate stepped in first and as Sawyer was going in to the apartment he heard someone calling for him.

"James!" the person exclaimed. He turned toward the voice and it was his neighbor Mrs. Smith.

"Hey Mrs. Smith," he said.

"Did you join that big brothers/big sisters program?"

"No," he answered furrowing his eyebrows. "Why?"

Mrs. Smith gestured toward Kate who was still in plain view. Sawyer shook his head again and chuckled.

"Well I ain't the big brother/big sister type," he answered. "She's just a friend."

"Hi darlin'," Mrs. Smith said, waving at Kate.

"Hi," she said with a smile and waving back.

"I'm Mrs. Smith. I live in 14F, so if James here ever gives you any problems just come let me know," she answered.

"Thanks," Kate nodded. "I'm Kate. And if he ever gives _you _any problems, I'll make sure that he's punished."

Sawyer turned back toward her and gave her a warning look, but Kate continued to smile at Mrs. Smith. He rolled his eyes and then nodded a goodbye to Mrs. Smith. He shut the door and pushed Kate into the living room. She was giggling softly.

"Do you want her to be suspicious?" he asked quietly. "Because you're doin' a great job."

"What?" she chuckled. "I only said that I'd make sure you were punished if you were a bad boy. Have you been a bad boy?"

"I'm not a boy sweet cheeks," he shook his head. "I'm a man…and I don't think you need to be reminded of that."

"Then why are you reminding me?" she whispered. "Kiss me."

He sat down next to her and then put his arm around her. He started kissing her gently and slowly. He could tell that she wanted him to kiss her harder, but he refused. He kept it slow and gentle. He could hear the familiar deep breaths of Kate's sobs. She stopped kissing him and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey," he shook his head. "No we don't have to do anything tonight. We can take this as slow as you want."

"I'm never going to see Genevieve," she cried. "Our baby is never even going to know that we exist. Evie's a pretty name."

"Pretty name, to go with a gorgeous little baby Freckles," he whispered. "I thought that you were ok with giving the baby up for adoption Kate."

"I was," she sobbed. "But then I saw that beautiful little girl, and-it's exactly why I didn't want to see her. It's why I wanted Sarah, and Jack out of my life after the adoption. I knew that it was going to be too hard to see her. Sawyer I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't know it was going to be that hard. I wanted to hold her."

"Then why didn't you sweetness?" he asked, brushing his hand against her cheek and wiping the tears away.

"Because," she said, shaking her head and putting her head against his shoulder. "If I had held her for even a second, I never would have given her back to Sarah. And Sarah is her momma. I'm not her momma. I'm not a mommy and I shouldn't be a mommy, but I think about her every single day."

"Kate," he whispered. "I think about it to…you know that? It's dumb to even think it, let alone say it out loud, but sometimes I think about us as a family. We would live here…the baby would sleep in here and we'd have the bedroom."

"And we'd make love every single night?" she asked.

"Well maybe most nights," he smirked. She leaned back toward him and started kissing him again. She reached her hand down between them and went toward his belt buckle.

"I want to make love to you," she told him. "Stop thinking about what could have been, and start actually living what is. I love you and I want to do this now."

"Ok," he nodded. He started kissing her again and then he stopped and started to stand up.

"Now what?" she scoffed.

"We gotta go back to the bedroom," he whispered. "Come on."

He leaned toward her from his standing position and kissed her. He stood all the way up and began to walk way from her. When he noticed that she wasn't following him he turned back and looked at her. She was holding her arms out like a child, and had a cute, but sexy pout on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Carry me," she half whined.

"Ok," he said narrowing his eyes. "Now how old are you? Because seems to me like you're 16...and that's bad enough, but if you're younger than that then tell me right now."

"Please," she said softly pouting again. He bent down and quickly scooped her up into his arms. She squealed loudly and he ran into the bedroom. She was chuckling, and screaming all at the same time. He tossed her onto the bed and crawled over her body.

"You sure about this Freckles?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said confidently. "I've been waiting for this. I love you. Are you sure?"

"Honestly?" he whispered. "Not entirely. But I know that I love you too, baby. And I've been waiting too."

"Would you be freaked out if I told you that I've been dreaming about this?" she asked. "I dream almost every night that we're together. That we're laying naked in each other's arms."

"Well Freckles, I'm not freaked out, because I have sex dreams about you all the time. So as long as you're not freaked out I'm not either," he smiled. "Are you scared?"

"No," she shook her head. "I trust you Sawyer. I just want you so much."

"Then where were we?" he whispered. He started kissing her softly and slowly. She tried to flip over on top of him, but he kept her down. He kissed down her neck and pulled her into a sitting position. He slowly took her shirt off and admired her body before kissing her again. He laid her down and ran his hands back over her breasts.

"You have a beautiful body," he told her.

"Thanks," she smirked. "So do you."

She ran her hands up his body and felt his muscles. His shoulders were strong and she scraped her hands up them. He sat up on her legs and took his own shirt off. He laid back down and began giving her wet kisses down her chest and down to her stomach.

"I love you," he said to her bellybutton. She pulled him back up to her face and looked at him with a small smile.

"Me too," she nodded. As he kissed her she was thankful that he was being slow and gentle. Even though she had already had sex and she had also had a baby, she was still somewhat scared. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her and she wasn't scared it would hurt, but she was scared that she wouldn't be any good. She was afraid that once they had sex he would never want to see her again.

"Touch me," she whispered. He slowly pushed his hand into her underwear. She breathed in deeply. She had never been touched this way before. When she and Sawyer had sex, it was only sex. It meant nothing then. She started working at his pants and pushed them down quickly. She didn't realize before that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and gasped slightly at the sight of him. He continued to move slowly, which was beginning to slow Kate's movements down too. All that was between them was her underwear. She didn't know how he was able to control himself, but he managed to be doing just fine. He started working on her underwear just as slowly as he had been.

"Wait," she gasped. "W-w-wait."

"Ok," he replied quickly. He put his hands back up to her waist and stayed away from her underwear. "I'll wait."

"No," she shook her head and chuckled. "My hair. You're pulling my hair."

"Oh," he breathed. "Sorry."

He sat up and moved her hair from behind her head. She smiled at him and pulled him back toward her. He started touching her again and continued to kiss her lips and ravish her body with his hands. He ran his hands back up her body. She closed her eyes and moaned louder than she meant to. He chuckled at her and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"No," he shook his head. "It's cute."

"I don't want to be cute," she scoffed and pushed him off of her. "I want to be sexy."

"Freckles," he said touching her face gently. "You are definitely sexy. You're sexier than you even know. Now come on…don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she replied. "I'm just-I'm confused."

"Well then we can wait," he stated.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to wait. I want this…I do. I'm just-I'm scared."

"I thought you said you weren't scared," he argued. "You don't gotta be scared. I won't hurt you Kate."

"No," she half whined. "I'm not scared about you hurting me…I'm scared about me-it's dumb."

"Yeah darlin'," he nodded. "It is dumb. It's dumb for you to think that you wouldn't be anything other than spectacular. That night-I know you don't remember much about it, but I do. I remember every move and every freckle on your body. You were amazing then…so I'm sure you're amazing now…maybe even more so since you are a little older."

"Great," she sighed and frowned.

"Not really the reaction I was hopin' for Freckles," he said with a slight smile.

"Now I have to live up to myself," she said softly. "I have to live up to what I was for you…_and_ the other women you've been with."

"Baby," he stated shaking his head. "You ain't got nothing to worry about. And you-you moan just as loud as you want…I like knowing how much I'm exciting you. I like hearing that you like what I'm doing to you…those _were_ good moans right?"

"Very good," she chuckled and nodded. She started kissing him again and he ran his hands back down her body. She stopped being so tense and actually became totally relaxed. He moved against her and she sighed deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and he stopped touching her. He rolled over on top of her and she started breathing heavier. He could feel her heart pounding so fast. He knew that it was because she was nervous and excited all wrapped in to one. He looked at her, and silently asked her if she was ready. He sat up on her legs and opened the drawer next to his bed.

"Where are you going?" she whispered. He took out his box of condoms and bent down to kiss her.

"Last chance," he said. "You can still change your mind Freckles. If all this is going too fast-"

"I'm sure Sawyer," she replied pushing against him.

"Well then hold on," he stated with a smile. "We don't need a repeat of what happened last time…I mean right? You don't want to get pregnant again do you?"

"No," she shook her head quickly. "Protection…all the way. Condoms are good."

"Good," he chuckled. He put the condom on and then continued to kiss her. He looked down at her and silently asked her if she was ready. She nodded and he pushed slowly against her. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. He started touching her to heighten her pleasure. She was glad that he had more experience than she did. She started kissing him, but kept her hands against the back of his neck. She started moaning louder.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. She nodded and continued to move with him. She started moaning even louder and then came. He came when he heard her moans. He stayed laying on top of her and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she moaned softly. He rolled off of her, but was still facing her and looking at her.

"I love you too," he said kissing her lips softly and gently.

"Can we do it again?" she asked. He laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her.

**A/N: OMG! The finale is so close! I'm so freaking excited. I hope you all enjoyed my chapter. Please review if you've got the time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok…so this chapter is gonna jump ahead somewhat. It isn't going to end yet so don't worry Maddy…I'm gonna keep going for a couple more chapters at least.**

Sawyer walked back into the room from going to the bathroom. Kate was sleeping contentedly. She even had a small smile on her face. He smiled at the picture of her sleeping there. He got back into bed behind her and brought his arm around her. She moaned softly in her sleep and flipped over to face him. She fell right back to sleep. He ran his hands through her hair and watched her sleep. As he looked at her face and started counting her freckles. He got to 46 when she started moving around. She flipped back over with her back to him.

He continued to watch her sleep, and knew that he wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon. He kept thinking about the fact that her mom and dad brought the baby home. He didn't get why Sarah would even agree to that. Sarah knew that Kate didn't want to see the baby. Sarah knew how devastated Kate had been to give the baby away. Now both he and Kate had a visual of their daughter. She did look a lot like Kate, but Sawyer could see some of himself in the baby too. Evie. Kate was right, it was a pretty name. He never would have chosen the name Genevieve, but it was a cool name…and the nickname Evie was perfect. He only wished that Evie was happy. He was thinking about earlier that day. He briefly saw her when he ran down the stairs. She was smiling widely and was completely oblivious to the fight that had just gone on inside Kate's room.

He got back out of the bed and started walking around. His mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn't stop thinking about everything. He went into the living room so he didn't wake up Kate and he turned on the TV. It was 3:00 in the morning and there was nothing on, but he just wanted some kind of noise to get his mind off of everything else. He watched TV until he fell asleep in his chair.

When Kate woke up Sawyer wasn't in the bed next to her. It was 9:00 in the morning. There were 3 weeks left of school before summer vacation, but she wasn't going to school today. She was gonna go home and pack her bags. She was moving out of her parents house and in to Sawyer's apartment. Even if he didn't know it yet. She just wanted to know where he was. She got out of the bed and walked into the living room wearing nothing except for one of his shirts. He was sleeping on the chair and looked very uncomfortable. She walked toward him and sat down on his lap to wake him up.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Hey," he mumbled, stretching and waking up.

"Why did you sleep out here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night," he shook his head. "I just came out here to watch some TV."

"If you want me to leave just say it," she scoffed.

"What?" he asked. "Freckles what the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you regret it?" she questioned. "Do you regret what we did?"

"No," he sighed. "But you're still 16."

"I love you," she told him. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes, ok? I love you…but this is a little-you know-I told you already that I've never been in love before, so forgive me for not-"

"I'm gonna go get some of my stuff," she interrupted him. "I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

"Whoa. Now what are you talking about?" he asked. She got up off his lap and started walking back into the bedroom. She started getting dressed in her own clothes as he watched her.

"I am not staying there anymore. I can't stay there anymore. I'll go crazy. So because we love each other then we can live together too right? I mean we'll take care of each other. And we'll have hot sex every single night."

"Freckles," he shook his head. "You're not moving in here. And we're certainly not going to do that every single night."

"What?" she asked.

"You're a freaking sophomore in high school. There's no way in hell that you're gonna move in here with me."

"What?" she repeated.

"No," he sighed. "You're not moving in here. Do you know how dead I'll be? Mrs. Smith…you know 14F? She's the landlady. If you're living here, she's gonna know something's up and I really will go to jail. Do you want that?"

"No," she pouted. "But don't you love me."

"God!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know that you were going to turn in to some psycho if I slept with you again. Yes I love you, but-I mean damn Kate, you're only a kid. You're just legal enough to drive…I'm gonna be able to drink in 3 months."

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before," she argued. "What? Did you just want to get me into bed once more before dumping me?"

"You know that's not true," he scoffed. "Just go home Kate. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No," she shook her head. "You won't."

"Dammit Kate!" he yelled. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me that it's ok for us to be together," she whispered. They had made their way back into the living room and Sawyer sat down on the couch and sighed deeply. Kate sat down on his leg and looked at him for reassurance.

"Well it's not," he replied. "As much as I love to make out with you and make love to you…it's not ok Kate. I don't want to stop seeing you. I don't want to stop spending all the time in the world with you…but I'm not gonna let us have sex again."

"What?" she asked. "Why not!"

"Because," he sighed. "Last night it was your birthday and you were upset about the baby, and I dunno…I just wanted to make you feel better, but it was wrong. I was wrong. I should have said no, but you do something to me Kate, and I can't tell you no…especially when you're crying."

"Ok," she sniffled. "Then how about one more before I go."

She started grinding hard against him and kissing his lips. He shook his head and pushed her off of him. She continued to push back just as hard till he pushed her hard enough to knock her on the floor. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Is this what you want then," she said with tears coming into her eyes. "Because I can cry for you if that's what it takes. You said you would give in if I cried right? Well here you go. I'm crying Sawyer. Congratulations. Now-"

She climbed back on to his lap and started kissing him again. She quickly moved her hands down his boxers, which was the only thing that he was wearing. She moved against him roughly and quickly. He stood up and put her on the ground.

"Kate," he whispered. "Stop it. It doesn't mean I don't love you Kate. It doesn't mean that I don't want you…but-you're still only 16."

"If you say that one more time," she sighed. "I swear to God Sawyer I will smack you in the face."

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "Last night was all my fault. I never should have-"

"Stop," she sobbed. "I wanted it. I would have made it happen no matter what…I just don't get why you're acting like this. You told me I had a beautiful body."

"I wasn't thinking of you as a 16 year old kid," he whispered. "I was just thinking of you as the woman that I was in love with."

"So why can't you keep thinking of me that way?" she asked. "Why do you have to go back to thinking of me as a 16 year old kid?"

"Because Kate," he shook his head. "I just-"

"Fine," she mumbled. "You don't have to worry about any 16 year old kid bothering you anymore."

She started running quickly toward the door. Sawyer sighed deeply and watched her leave. He was confident that in a few minutes she would knock on the door and Kate would be standing there crying in front of him. He didn't think that she would stay away. But she did. She didn't come back that day and when he tried calling her she would pick up the phone and hang up till finally she took the phone off the hook.

Sawyer tried a couple more times to get her to talk to him but she refused to talk to him. Sawyer still loved her. He knew that it was wrong to love someone who was so much younger than him, but he couldn't help himself. Everything about her was what he would look for in a woman. He had never meant to make her so mad that she would leave and never want to come back. He never meant for them to actually break up, but he was just freaking out because of the age difference, and also because of the fact that he had never been in love before, let alone with a teenager who was too young for him.

**2 Years Later**

Kate and Sawyer weren't together. Kate met a new guy, named Travis, her junior year and they had been dating for a year. He knew about her past and would bring it up constantly. He didn't really treat her like a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend, but he was just someone that she could be with. They made out all the time, but Kate hadn't let them have sex yet. Travis complained all the time about wanting to have sex with her, but she didn't want to. She said that she wasn't ready, which only made him angry because his excuse was if she was ready when she was 14, why wasn't she ready now, when she was older. They got into fights about it all the time. Kate had tried to dump Travis a couple times, but he always would come crawling back and apologize so she always took him back.

It was graduation day. Kate was standing outside of the graduation in her cap and gown. She was holding on to her diploma and looking at it. Her mom and dad both came over and hugged her, but Travis was no where to be found.

"Congratulations Katie," her dad whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

Kate looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sarah standing with Evie. Kate sighed softly. She had seen them around town a few times, but she always tried to ignore it. She walked toward them and looked at Sarah sadly.

"What are you doing here?" she shook her head.

"Oh Kate," she sighed. "I'm not-my niece is graduating today. I didn't know that you were gonna be here."

"You didn't think I was gonna graduate?" she scoffed.

"No," Sarah said defensively. "I-I'm just gonna go."

"No," Kate chuckled. "I'm older now…more mature. I know you didn't mean to see me…I know that you didn't mean…she looks just like me when I was a baby."

"I not a baby!" Evie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Kate chuckled and shook her head. "Is she happy?"

"Who? Evie?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"She's very happy," Sarah answered. "You've made our family so happy Katie. I'm thankful to you every day."

"Kay-ie?" Evie asked. "Momma!"

"This is her," Sarah smiled. "Every night when we pray we thank god for 5 things right Evie? Tell Katie what the 5 things are."

"Momma, dada, Ka-ie, and Say," she whispered.

"Katie and Sawyer," Sarah nodded. "We thank you both every night."

"Did you get back together with Jack?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "We decided to give it one more chance."

"Um, I gotta get going," she said, clearing her throat. "Bye bye Evie."

"He used to come see us all the time," Sarah called after her. Kate turned back and Sarah continued to speak. "He used to come over and spend a couple hours. I think it was mainly just to keep a part of you in his life. I think he really felt guilty for how things happened with you guys. He doesn't see us anymore. I think he finally got over you."

"You're dead wrong Sarah," a voice said from behind them. Sawyer was standing in front of her. She looked at her feet and then back up at him.

"Now I'm gonna get going," Sarah replied. "Bye Katie."

Kate waved and turned back to Sawyer. He looked at her and took a deep breath. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Just staring at each other.

"I can't take this Freckles," he breathed. He stepped toward her and pulled her toward him. He kissed her softly and slowly. She didn't want to give in. She wanted to push him away. But she didn't. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Katie, what the hell are you doing?" Travis's voice came from behind them. Kate stopped kissing Sawyer first and turned toward the voice.

"Travis," she whispered.

"Answer me!" he yelled, stepping toward her almost threateningly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-" she started.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Travis yelled shoving Sawyer away and grabbing Kate by the arm roughly.

"Stop," she said pushing Travis off of her. He only held on to her tighter. "Travis you're hurting me."

"I don't really care," he stated pulling her with him. Sawyer was going to leave it alone and walk away, but he wasn't going to allow Travis to treat Kate like this. He ran toward them and shoved Travis hard to the ground.

"Get the hell off of her," Sawyer said through his teeth and punching him hard in the face. Several of the graduates who were standing around the vicinity saw what happened and began to gather in a circle around the scene.

"What is your problem!" Travis asked bringing his hand up to his eye.

"She told you that you were hurting her," Sawyer answered. "And you wouldn't let go of her."

"She's _my_ girlfriend. Not yours," Travis shook his head.

"Travis," Kate sighed. "Just let it alone. Sawyer back off."

"You're sticking up for him!" Sawyer exclaimed. "You're just gonna let him be an abusive ass?"

"I'm not abusive!" Travis yelled.

"What would you call it?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer," Kate sighed. "Travis…let me just go talk to him. I'll follow you in a minute."

"Are you still coming to Claire's party?" he asked.

"Yes," she scoffed. "Of course I am. Just go to the car and I'll be there in just a minute. I just need to talk to him."

"Fine," he whispered. He stepped toward her and kissed her as passionately as Kate would let him. He reached behind her and touched her ass so that Sawyer would see it. She sighed softly and pushed him away. He kissed her once more quickly and walked over to her car.

"Your dad let you keep the car," Sawyer mumbled.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Don't make this worse."

"I just came to see you," he replied. "I've missed you. Haven't you missed us?"

"It's been 2 years," she sighed. "It's been 2 years since we've seen each other Sawyer."

"2 long ass years Freckles," he answered. He touched her face with the back of the hand. She let out a soft breath. It was good to have him touch her face again. She did miss him. She wished that they hadn't broken up. She wished that she hadn't chosen Travis to try and get over him. She wished that she could kiss Sawyer again right then and there, but she knew that Travis was watching, and he wouldn't be happy.

"I have to go," she whispered. "He's waiting."

"Just one kiss?" he asked. "Please. I haven't been with anyone. I've been waiting for you. And I know you're young so I didn't expect you to wait-"

"You're young too," she interrupted. "I didn't expect you to wait till I turned 18. A guy like you…I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't feel a need for one," he shook his head. "I've-"

"You haven't had sex with anyone in 2 years?" she asked. "I kinda find that hard to believe. I don't care. I wouldn't care-we're not together anymore. I have a boyfriend."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I've been with other girls these past 2 years. I've been trying to find someone who can live up to you."

"Sawyer don't," she said shaking her head.

"I've been waiting for 2 years to kiss you," he whispered. He stepped toward her again and kissed her lips. When their lips touched she melted in his arms and kissed him back. She opened her mouth and then remembered that Travis was still watching their every move. She pushed Sawyer off of her and pretended like she didn't want to kiss him in the first place.

"Leave me alone," she said. She walked back to the car and got into the driver's seat. Travis looked at her and shook his head.

"You know what?" he scoffed. "Why don't you go to Claire's with him? It's clear you'd rather be with him you stupid slut."

"Don't call me a slut," she whispered. "I don't know how I can be a slut when I won't sleep with you."

"That's gonna change," he answered. "It's gonna change tonight."

"I'll think about it," she mumbled. "Let's just go to Claire's."

Kate and Travis were hanging out at Claire's. He kept trying to touch her and reach his hand up her skirt. She kept pushing him away, but he only kept trying. Kate and Travis were both drinking. Kate hadn't noticed that Sawyer was there. He was trying not to watch her because he didn't want to feel like some creepy, stalker, but every so often he would hear her laugh and turn toward the noise. When he didn't see her anymore he decided to ask someone at the party if they knew where she went.

"Excuse me, have you seen Kate?" Sawyer asked a random person.

"Kate who?" the person asked.

"Kate Austen," Sawyer replied.

"No," the person responded.

"Hey, are you lookin' for Kate?" a girl from behind him asked.

"Yes," Sawyer nodded.

"I saw her go upstairs with Travis," she answered. Sawyer nodded again and left the house.

Kate and Travis were upstairs in a random room, making out. Travis kept reaching his hand up her skirt, and this time she wasn't pushing him away. As they were kissing, Kate was thinking about Sawyer. Even though she had been dating Travis for a full year, she wasn't in love with him. She thought maybe the feelings she had for Sawyer were just because she had his baby. She thought maybe she would stop loving him after not seeing him for 2 years. The thought her feelings would lessen, but they didn't at all. When she saw him again and kissed him again all those old feelings came flooding back. She still loved him.

"Wait," she whispered. "Travis, I gotta go."

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this," she shook her head. "I have to go find Sawyer."

"Sawyer?" he questioned. "You mean that guy from earlier today? That guy who knocked you up?"

"I just-I need to talk to him."

"Right now?" he asked. "Why can't we just have sex first?"

"I don't want to have sex with you," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't love you," she whispered.

"So?" he scoffed. "We're both hot, and we're both attracted to each other right? Love doesn't matter."

"I can't believe you just said that," she chuckled and scoffed. "You really don't think love matters?"

"Well, yeah it matters…sort of," he shrugged. "But now I'm all hot and horny."

"You have a hand," she scoffed and started standing up. He pushed her back down and got on top of her. He started kissing her again and this time it was sloppy and she was moving under him.

"Come on Katie," he whispered.

"No," she said shaking her head. "No. Get off of me."

When Sawyer left the house he didn't leave. He was trying to figure out what to do. He could either go upstairs and try to talk to Kate or he could leave her alone for good. He had to give it one more shot. When they had kissed, he knew that she felt something too in that kiss. He was going to try once more, and if she still wanted nothing to do with him, he would leave her alone forever. He went back into the house and walked up the stairs. He knew it was stupid, and he should just leave her alone, but then he heard it.

"No!" she screamed. "Travis get off of me!"

Travis was on top of her holding her down with his hands. He was on the wrestling team and was much much stronger than Kate. He was probably stronger than Sawyer too. She continued to try and fight him, but he wasn't letting her fight very hard. He pulled her skirt down and she screamed.

"Travis stop!" she yelled. "Get off!"

"Come on Katie," he whispered. "Shut up."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Help me!"

He punched her hard in the face to get her to shut up, and it worked. She moaned and put her hands to her face. She was now sobbing and he continued to pull her clothes off. She was still protesting, but she was in too much pain to be loud. Suddenly all the weight was off of her and she heard yelling.

"Get off of her!" Sawyer screamed in his face. "If you come anywhere near her ever again…I'll kill you."

Sawyer began hitting Travis over and over, until Travis was curled up in a ball and completely surrendered. Sawyer walked back to the bed where Kate was trying to get up. Sawyer picked up her skirt which was torn and picked her up. She was sobbing on his shoulder and had her arms around his neck as he carried her from the room. He walked down the steps and out the front door. He put her in the car and she looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. She nodded and Sawyer handed her the skirt. She started putting it on and Sawyer shut her car door and walked over to his side of the car. He stared at her and waited for her to say something. She was hiding her body with her hands and looked up at him sadly.

"Sawyer, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just scared, and when I saw you again. I'm sorry."

"Darlin'," he stated. "You don't got nothing to be sorry for. Everything is gonna be alright. You want me to take you home?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't go home right now. Can I come back to your place?"

"Freckles," he whispered.

"Please," she sobbed. "I just want to go somewhere safe."

"Ok," he nodded. He drove back to his apartment and noticed that Kate's nose was still bleeding. They went upstairs. She sat down on his couch and he came over to her with a wash cloth and ice. She winced as he carefully wiped her nose off.

"I don't think it's broken," he whispered.

"Love me," she said leaning toward him. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her slightly away. She scoffed loudly and shook her head.

"Kate," he began.

"I thought you missed me," she sighed. "I'm just gonna leave. There's no point to any of this."

"Dammit," he whispered. "Kate what do you mean there's no point to any of this? Please don't say that. Don't tell me that there's no point to it. I need you to live."

"I'm not gonna kill myself if that's what you're talking about," she scoffed. "I just don't want to be here at your apartment."

"You wanted to come here," he replied. "You told me to bring you here."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Because I thought you loved me and missed me so-"

"Kate I did miss you," he answered. "I missed you so much. I did. But that doesn't mean that as soon as we see each other we need to have sex right away."

"I'll die without you," she shook her head and frowned.

"I don't think you're gonna die," he chuckled. "Kate I want you…I do. It's why I came to the graduation. It's why I went to the damn party. I missed you. You were just attacked though. Don't you think we should wait-"

"We've waited 2 years," she replied. "2 years is more than long enough."

He turned toward her and she leaned forward and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and they both let out breaths of relief. Sawyer ran his hand down her back and pulled gently on her hair. She crawled onto his lap without breaking the kiss. She lifted the bottom of her skirt up past her hips and took his hands in hers. She placed his hands on her legs and gasped slightly.

"Your hands are cold," she whispered. "Sawyer I never stopped loving you."

"Shh," he shook his head. "Me neither."

"Did you have sex with a lot of people while we were apart?" she asked. "I mean I know it's probably not really my business, but I just wondered."

"Does it matter?" he whispered.

"No," she mumbled. "I guess not."

"6 and a half," he replied.

"Half?" she asked.

"We didn't go all the way," he answered. "But none of them meant anything. I know it sounds bad, but I was just trying to-I wanted to some how replace you…but no one could ever replace you."

"I feel the same," she said putting her head against his shoulder. "That's what I was trying to do with Travis…but I never had sex with him because I couldn't. I couldn't have sex with someone I didn't love."

"Well it's only ever mattered with you Freckles," he whispered. "I love you. Never stopped."

"I love you too," she replied. She kissed his lips again and he stood up and brought her with him. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into his bedroom. Even though she had only slept in his bed one night, and even though it had been 2 years, when she was placed onto the bed she felt like she belonged there.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around him and started lifting his shirt up over his head. He tossed it to the side and kissed her again. At first their tongues were only touching, but soon they were wrestling. They were both breathing heavily, trying to get a deep enough breath. Sawyer rolled them on to their sides and stopped kissing her. She sighed very loudly and shook her head.

"You're-" she started.

"Shh," he shook his head. "I just wanna look at ya. I want to see you and touch you. I mean it's been so long since I've even seen you Freckles. I just-"

"Ok," she nodded. "I want to look at you too."

They both looked for only a couple seconds before crashing their lips into each other again. She sat up and tore her shirt off and threw it to the floor. She moved out of the skirt and tossed that across the room. She laid back down next to Sawyer and he began moving his hands over her body.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she responded. "You're not gonna stop are you?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"We're not gonna get naked, and then you chicken out on me," she answered with a playful smirk. He shook his head and chuckled. He bent down to kiss her again. He began kissing her down her body and to the top of her underwear.

"I'm glad that it's been so long," he whispered. "Some how you got more beautiful. You know Kate, I did some things that I wasn't proud of when we were apart. I know that we were apart for 2 whole years, and that it was mostly my own fault that we broke up, but I never once stopped thinking about you."

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered and shook her head. "Maybe if I had come back we would still be together. Maybe if I hadn't been so pissed-"

"Well we're together now," he said pushing her hair from her face. He kissed her again and reached his arms around her to unhook her bra. She started working on his pants. He rolled over on top of her and she started breathing heavier. It almost looked like she was scared. He continued to kiss her and touch her, but he slowed his movements.

"You scared?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all," she shook her head.

She pushed wriggled out of her underwear and pushed his pants down. He looked down at her and pushed down onto her. She breathed in deeply and put her hands on his face. They both watched each other as they came together. They both came at the same time. Kate rolled them over and laid down on his chest.

"Happy graduation to me," she whispered. He let out a soft chuckle and brushed his hand through her hair.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I decided that I should probably make them slightly older. I hope you all decide to review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate woke up in an empty bed. She didn't know if everything that had just happened was a dream or not. She looked around the room and noticed that she was still at Sawyer's apartment. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall. Sawyer was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. He turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Mornin'," he smirked.

"Hey," she whispered. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making some breakfast," he answered nonchalantly. "What are you doin'?"

"I guess I'm watching you make breakfast," she stated. "I got cold."

"I'm sorry," he replied, stepping toward her and wrapping his arms around her. He ran his hands down her body quickly to warm her up. She smirked and wrapped her arms back around him. "Better?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I wish that I could stay here forever."

"Me too," he whispered. "But you know that eventually you'll have to go home. Your parents are gonna be wondering where you are."

"I don't care about that," she scoffed.

"Yeah," he began. "I wish that I didn't care, but if they find out that you were here all night…your dad could kill me."

"He wouldn't," she shook her head. "He knows how much you mean to me…he wouldn't hurt you because it would be like hurting me."

"Were you supposed to go home last night? Is your dad gonna come looking for you?"

"Well, I was supposed to spend the night at the party," she responded. "I think that my friends are going to be more worried than my parents. If they saw me leave with you-"

"Well, then they'll know that, that guy tried to attack you," he stated. "I never thought that we would be back together."

"Sarah told me that you used to come see her," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded. "Remember I was standing behind you."

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean why?" he asked. "I just was. I wanted to find you and it just so happened that I walked in during the same moment that Sarah was talking to you."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Why would you go and see Evie? What did you-why did you go see them all the time?"

"I don't have much in my life Kate," he whispered. "In fact, for the past 2 years I've pretty much had nothing. I used to go see her just so that I'd have something. I missed you ok? So I went to see our daughter."

"But she's not ours," Kate sobbed. "She isn't our daughter Sawyer. She's Sarah and Jack's daughter. I mean of course it's because of us that she exists, but we're not her parents Sawyer! We're never going to be her mommy and daddy. It's the main reason I couldn't stay in her life Sawyer. I can't just watch her call other people mommy and daddy."

"So Jack and Sarah are back together?" he mumbled quietly.

"I guess," she shrugged. "That's what Sarah said anyway. And I'm glad…I wanted a mother and a father for her."

"I had sex with her," he whispered quietly.

"What?"

**FLASHBACK**

Sawyer was standing at the front door of the Shephard's house. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. It had been a year exactly since Kate left his apartment and walked out of his life. The day before he had tried to call Kate to wish her a happy birthday, but he chickened out. He wanted to see Kate, so the next best thing was Evie. The door finally opened and Sarah stood in front of him. She was wearing a fluffy white robe with her hair up in a towel.

"Hey," she whispered, and looked slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see her," he replied. "Can I just see her?"

"Come in," she said guiding him into the house. She lead him into the living room and forced him to sit on the couch. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just miss her…that's all."

"Kate or Evie?" she asked, with a knowing smile. "Do you want something to drink? We have pretty much anything that you could want."

"A water?" he whispered.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she answered. She left for about 5 minutes and came back with a bottle of water. She handed it to him and sat back down next to him.

"Can I see her?" he asked. "Please?"

"Sawyer," she began.

"Never mind," he sighed. "I shouldn't have come. She's your daughter, not mine…I'll go."

"No," she shook her head. "Sawyer it's ok. You can come whenever you want. Evie loves you. You can come visit whenever you feel like it. But you might want to call ahead of time. She's not here."

"Why not?" he asked. "That was stupid…it's none of my damn business. Sorry."

"She's down at the park with the nanny," she replied. "I usually have an hour or two to myself every day."

"Oh," he nodded. "I guess I should just go then."

"You can stick around," she shrugged. "They won't be back for about an hour and a half, but they'll be back eventually. If you want to stay, you're more than welcome. Just give me a minute to go change."

"Ok," he whispered.

"Hey," she began. "You ok?"

"No," he mumbled. "I have nothing in my life…Kate's gone-I know it sounds stupid and weird, but I loved her. I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too," she replied. "I could tell that you two crazy kids loved each other. I miss Jack-I miss him so much. Maybe we can just miss them together?"

"What are you talkin-" he began, but was cut off by her lips connecting to his. He hesitated once and then kissed her back.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"We knew the minute we did it, it was a mistake," he whispered.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked with a scoff. "You cheated on me with her?"

"It wasn't cheating Kate," he shook his head. "It had been a year, and I already told you that I was with 6 girls."

"I know what you said," she sighed. "But you didn't-her? Why?"

"I dunno Kate," he shrugged. "We were both lonely and missing the person we loved. It just happened. Neither of us planned it or could do anything about it. It just snowballed. I needed comfort."

"Don't give me that," she scoffed. "You just had a weak moment."

"Exactly Kate," he responded. "We had a weak moment. It was a moment of weakness. We were both lonely and we needed something. I'm sorry Kate. I couldn't lie to you. I just needed to tell you. I'm sorry. Please please forgive me."

"Can I stay here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to stay here with you," she replied. "I love you and I want to stay here with you forever. I want to move in with you. You said that once I was 18 and graduated we'd talk. Well I'm 18 and I graduated yesterday. So?"

"You can stay tonight," he nodded. "But eventually you'll have to talk to your dad."

"He doesn't have a say in my life anymore," she answered. "He can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm 18...I can do whatever I want to do."

"Ok," he responded. "But what happens when he finds out that you're staying here with me? Don't you think he'll freak out a little?"

"I don't care!" she exclaimed. "I am so sick of people telling me what to do. My dad doesn't know what's best for me. He doesn't even know me. I'm just so tired of all of it. I just want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "More than anything Freckles. I'm just really worried about what might happen. And what people will think. You're still a lot younger than me."

"5 years," she whispered. "I am 5 years younger than you. It's not that big of a difference. And I don't care what people think. All I care about is being with you."

Sawyer leaned forward and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and jumped up into his arms. He held her tightly and carried her back into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and looked at her with a small smile.

"I love you so much," she said. "I could do this-I could just lay in bed with you all day every day. Never have any responsibilities. I'm not going to college. I didn't get in…so I'll just stay with you all the time…not worry about anything."

"Well I'll take care of you," he replied. "I can take care of you."

"I know," she whispered. "I know you will take care of me because that's the kind of guy you are. You'll always take care of me."

"I'm sorry that I didn't take care of you for the past 2 years," he stated touching her face softly. "How many times did he hit you?"

"Sawyer don't," she shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. He hit me…he was a horrible guy, but I'm saved now. You saved me."

"Bastard," he scoffed. "How could you even think of staying with that kind of guy?"

"I-" she began. "How could you sleep with 6 women? I'm not trying to put you down, but the same reason…I was with him because I couldn't be with you. But I never wanted to have sex with him."

"Did he force you to?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "But he made me feel guilty."

"I mean, not that it's any of my business, but what did you do with him?"

"Everything," she frowned. "More than we ever got a chance to do…just not sex."

"So you mean," he began. "You did everything else?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We were together for over a year…it's expected. He tried to have sex with me one night, but I pushed him away in time. I was stronger than him somehow."

"But you've-" he started.

"Sawyer stop," she sniffled. "We have plenty of time. We can do all of that and more. According to him-he said that I'm the best he's ever had."

"But he hasn't had you," Sawyer argued.

"I want to do all the things I did with him," she whispered. "I want to experience all those things with you because I can guarantee you that you're better than he ever could be. Give me the best pleasure of my life Sawyer. I want everything with you Sawyer."

He smiled at her and began kissing her. He knew that now that he and Kate were together everything was going to be alright. He was insanely jealous of the guy who got to be with Kate. That Travis guy was able to see Kate every single day for 2 years, where as he never saw her or spoke to her. He was definitely wanting to do all those things to her too.

**A/N: Ok…so I know this was super short, but I wanted to do a small update. I think I will do one or two more chapters, depending on my own ideas, and the reviews I get too. SO please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sawyer watched as Kate slept next to him. They spent the day in bed just talking and being with each other. They spent some of it making love, but most of it just laying next to each other. Kate was sleeping contentedly. She was curled up in a ball, wearing a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top. She looked cold, so Sawyer brought the blankets further around her. He couldn't just watch her sleep, so he leaned toward her and kissed her gently. He only wanted a short little kiss, but she woke up and kissed him back. She flipped over on top of him and started kissing him roughly.

"Whoa," he whispered. "Slow down."

"Why?" she asked softly. "I want this."

"OK," he nodded. She kissed him again and chuckled down at him.

"Was Sarah good?" she asked, still laughing.

"What?" he shook his head.

"Was she as good as me?" she questioned, ignoring his question.

"Freckles don't," he whispered. "I made a mistake…you said you forgave me."

"Maybe I just want to know how I measure up," she shrugged. "You've slept with 11 other people…you said you slept with 5 people before me, and 6 people while we were apart for 2 years…so that adds up to 11...remember I graduated. I'm smart."

"I know you're smart Kate," he nodded. "But can you just for once drop this?"

"What do you mean 'for once'?" she asked. "Last night I forgave you. You told me that you had sex with Sarah and I forgave you! So don't tell me to drop it. I want to keep on forgiving you, but I don't think that it's too much to ask."

"So you want to know if you're better than her?" he whispered.

"I just-" she started.

"I don't love her," he answered. "It was once, and it was a mistake. I love you Freckles. I never loved Sarah and it was a one time deal."

"But you kept seeing her," she mumbled. "You kept going there to see Evie?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But that was about Evie, not Sarah. Evie is a great kid. She's amazing Freckles. She's so smart and sweet. And she loves to give hugs."

"I missed her," she responded. "It's not fair to me that you got to spend the last 2 years seeing her and knowing her."

"I haven't seen her in over 3 months Kate. And as I recall Sarah said that you could come see her if you wanted to," he argued.

"I wanted to," she sniffled. "I did…but you have to get how hard that would be for me. I can't believe it wasn't hard for you. Did you ever hear Evie call Jack daddy? Because hearing that little girl calling Sarah, 'mommy'…it sucked. She'll never know how much I loved her."

"Yes she will," Sawyer whispered. "Sarah talks about you all the time. Sarah lets her know that its because of you that she even exists."

"Whatever," she scoffed.

"She-" he began. "Sarah wasn't as good as you. I didn't love her."

"Why did you have to have sex with her?" she frowned. "I just-I didn't have sex with anyone. I waited because I knew we'd find our way back to each other. I did-"

"I know. If I had known that I wouldn't ever stop loving you I wouldn't have," he shook his head. "I just really missed everything that we had. I missed us. So I did anything to get my mind off of you."

"Did it work?" she whispered.

"Hell no it didn't work," he sighed. "Kate…I promise, it was nothing-well it was sex, but it was a year ago, and it didn't mean anything to me."

"Ok," she answered. "I guess I trust you. I'm just scared that I'll never be enough for you. I'm not experienced and I'm just worried that you'll get bored."

"That ain't gonna happen baby," he shook his head.

"I'm glad you didn't go to college," she whispered. "Because then you would have gone to all those stupid college parties, and who knows how many people you would have been with."

"Kate," he started. "Can we just stop talking about this? I just want us to be with each other. Can't we just pretend that the past 2 years didn't happen. I just want to start from where we left off."

"I want a baby," she said softly. "I want my baby."

"I know," he nodded. "I know darlin'."

"I want to get her back," she replied. "Please Sawyer…help me get our daughter back. We can move in here and we can be together and be a family. I want our daughter back. I want Evie."

"Freckles," he began putting his hands on her cheeks.

"No!" she yelled. "No! Don't 'freckles' me. Are you going to help us get our family? Or not."

"No," he whispered. "I can't. You know that I can't. Sarah is her momma. We're not her parents. I can't just go and take her."

"But you're friends with her," she sniffled. "You and Sarah are friends. You can talk to her. Maybe she can work something out. Maybe we can take her every other week or something. Maybe we can have joint custody."

"Kate," he began. "We can't just take her from her family. We both signed the papers. We signed our rights away. We have no right to her whatsoever. Sarah doesn't even have to let us see her at all, but she's nice enough to where she's letting us see her. I can take you to see her tomorrow if you want and we can spend the day with her, but at the end of the day Sarah is her mom."

Kate smacked him hard in the face and he grabbed on to her wrist. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly into her hair. She started crying softly, but wasn't sobbing. She backed away from him and kissed his lips passionately. She rolled over on top of him and pushed against him. He groaned softly and kissed her back. She reached down between them and touched him.

"Kate," he moaned.

"I'm not stopping," she said. "So if you want me to stop, you're gonna have to make me."

He didn't stop her as she pushed both of their underwear off. She continued to move quickly, which he didn't have any problem with. He flipped them over so he was on top of her. He moved over her, and she waited.

"We don't need a condom," she told him, as he went to the drawer next to his bed. He looked down at her and without talking to her pulled out a condom. She scoffed softly and got out from underneath him. She walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her underwear and put them on as she walked into the bathroom. Sawyer sighed deeply and looked after her.

"Son of a bitch."

He got up out of his bed and followed Kate into the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom and looked at him when he walked into the room. He silently sat down next to her and put his head back against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" he sighed. "I know that you want our daughter back, and I understand why, but-you're 18...you're not ready to have a baby."

"Excuse me!" she screamed. "If I was old enough at 15 to have a baby what the hell is wrong with 18! I hate you!"

She got up and went back into the bedroom. Sawyer stood up and followed her. He tried to stop her several times as she started getting dressed. She pushed him away each time harder than the next. He grabbed her shirt before she could get to it and held it above his head. She jumped up to reach for it but he was holding it too high. She jumped a couple more times in attempts to reach it, but she failed each time. She quickly went over to the bed and stood up on it to be higher up. He moved away from the bed and out of her reach. She angerly jumped off the bed and toward him. She started pushing at him, but he was much stronger than her and barely moved as she pushed against him.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"I was just about to ask you the same damn thing," he whispered. "What are you doing Kate? Why are you attacking me for not wanting a baby right here and now. I mean damn Kate we just got back together a day ago. It's been one day. Don't you think we should see if we can even do this?"

"You don't think we're gonna be able to do this do you?" she shook her head. "You don't think we're going to make it…you think maybe we'll last a year…maybe a little more, but eventually we're going to break up…right?"

"That is _not_ what I meant, and you know that," he said softly. He handed her the shirt and turned away from her. "It hurts me too you know? Knowing that our daughter is calling Jack daddy. It hurts me too."

"You don't know what it's like," she shook her head. This time he spun around and stalked toward her. She was almost taken aback by his actions, and then he shoved her against the wall. He wasn't hurting her, but he definitely scare her.

"I don't know what it's like?" he asked. "She's part of me too Kate! I gave her away too! I know exactly what you're feeling!"

"But you've seen her," she sobbed. "You've gone to see her and you-"

"It doesn't make it easier!" he yelled. "In fact, it makes it harder dammit! You were right. It's hard to see her being raised by someone other than us."

Kate put her shirt on and sighed softly. She walked out of the room and down the hall. Under any normal circumstance Sawyer would have let her leave, but he made that mistake 2 years ago. He wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again. He ran after her and grabbed on to her arm roughly. She twisted her arm, but he was holding her too tight for her to move.

"Let me go," she said barely in a whisper.

"No," he answered. "We just spent a night and a day together. I know that you still love me, and I refuse to let you walk out of here."

She sniffled once and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his lips slowly and raised herself up on her toes. He kissed her back and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her back into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and tore her shirt off again. He laid down on top of her and she started pushing his boxers down with her feet. She pulled him back down toward her and they started exploring each other's bodies with their hands and lips. Sawyer went back to the drawer and pulled out his box of condoms. This time Kate didn't seem to mind. He made love to her slowly and carefully.

**3 Weeks Later**

Kate moved into Sawyer's apartment without her parents permission. Her dad told her that if she moved in with Sawyer, she didn't have a place at his house anymore. She was completely fine with that. She wanted nothing to do with either of her parents again. She and Sawyer became closer than ever. They slept in the same bed every night, but didn't have sex every night like Kate would have preferred. Kate didn't have a job, and during the day she would sit around the apartment doing nothing. Sawyer was annoyed with the fact that she didn't really do much around the apartment and she didn't have a job, but he didn't say anything to her because he was afraid she would get mad and leave.

He got home from work and looked around the apartment. It was completely spotless, and there was a small candle light dinner set at the table. Kate walked from down the hall and was wearing a black dress.

"Hey," he smirked. "What's all this about?"

"I felt bad," she sighed. "You work all day, the least I could do is clean the apartment. I'm sorry. I made you dinner. And if you want I can even leave and you can eat dinner in peace."

"You're crazy," he shook his head and sat down at the table. "Of course I want you to eat dinner with me. So you cleaned the entire apartment?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And I'll go find a job soon. I'm gonna start looking next week."

"What'd you cook?" he asked.

"Don't make fun of me," she frowned. She brought 2 plates to the table and walked over to the kitchen area. Sawyer followed her and saw that she made boxed macaroni and ordered pizza.

"Pizza is my favorite," he whispered.

"I'll learn how to cook," she responded. "I promise."

"Kate," he chuckled. "You don't gotta do nothin'. I just…are you sure that we can live together?"

"We've been making it work now for 3 weeks," she shrugged. "I'm an adult. I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's going just a little too fast," he asked. "I mean I'm really not trying to start a fight and I don't want to drive you away…especially not now, but I've never really had a serious girlfriend before. None of my girls have lived here…it's just a little-I dunno…scary."

"Ok," she whispered. "Then get ready because-Sawyer I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N: OK so this was another short-ish chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you just say?" he asked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't say anything, and he backed away from the table and knelt quickly in front of her. She was almost scared as he got into her face. "What did you say?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "I-"

"We've been using protection," he interrupted her. "I'm even the one who has been taking care of it Kate. What the hell do you mean your pregnant?"

"Sawyer, stop," she shook her head. "Just stop. Don't be mad at me."

"I ain't mad at you," he scoffed. "But this isn't going to work! How the hell did you get pregnant when we have been using protection?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I don't know! I just-I'm late. I haven't had the courage to go buy a pregnancy test, but I'm late, by a 5 days."

"You did this on purpose," he whispered. "You wanted so badly to have a damn baby that you don't care how you get it. You meant to do this."

"How the hell can you say that to me?" she asked. "You're the one who just said 5 seconds ago that you've been taking care of the protection. You've been using a condom every single time, so I don't know!"

Kate scooted away from the table loudly and ran down the hall. Sawyer heard the door slam, and then heard Kate screaming and yelling things that were incoherent to Sawyer. He got up and walked down the hall. He opened the door, which he was sure would have been locked but it wasn't. Kate threw a pillow hard at Sawyer and he caught it in his hands.

"Kate, wait," he began.

"No!" she yelled. "I didn't get pregnant on purpose! I know I've been insane lately and I know that I said I wanted a baby, but I wouldn't do this on purpose!"

"Kate, I'm sorry," he sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that. But I just-I mean damn Kate…you just kinda sprung this on me."

"Well, I told you as soon as I realized it Sawyer," she replied. "I just realized it today. I haven't really been paying attention to it, and I realized that it's past-it's only 5 days late…it could be just a fluke. I might not be…I just wanted to warn you in case in a couple months my stomach starts growing. Wouldn't you have rather me told you now than after I was already too far along to do anything about it."

"Freckles," he whispered and stepped toward her. "If you're pregnant we'll figure it out."

"I don't want to give this baby away," she shook her head. "I want to keep the baby. You can dump me if you want to, but I'm keeping the baby."

"Yeah," he answered. "It's obviously something that you really really want."

"And I get it…you don't," she shrugged. "So if I'm pregnant…I guess I'll just leave…and we'll break up, right?"

"I hope not," he smirked. "Come on…I'm starved, let's just go eat."

**3 Days Later**

Kate was sitting on the toilet lid. She was staring at the pregnancy test as if it was something out of a horror movie. She was terrified, and Sawyer was at work. She would have waited for him, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to know now. She wanted to be able to give Sawyer either the best or worst possible news. She picked the pregnancy test up and stared at it. A small blue plus sign appeared in the window. She sighed softly and looked at it closer. She set it back down on the counter and shook her head. She went into the bedroom and laid down. She fell asleep, and when she woke up Sawyer was kneeling next to the bed running his hand over her face.

"Hey," Kate whispered.

"You alright?" he asked.

"The pregnancy test was positive," she mumbled.

"Ok," he breathed.

"I feel so stupid," she said with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I just-I thought that I wanted this, but now-I'm just scared. I'll just leave. I know it's the last thing that you want."

She sat up and started standing up from the bed. Sawyer held on to her shoulders, and pushed her back down. He shook his head and kissed her lips. She started shaking her head, but she gave into the kiss as he guided her to lay down. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started moaning softly into the kiss. He lifted her shirt and rested his hand on her stomach, while keeping their lips touching. He peeled her clothes off slowly and they both stayed quiet, besides the occasional soft moan. He started out slowly and softly, but quickly became more rough. Kate moaned softly, and didn't mind his movements. She kept up with him and he kept getting more and more distant in his eyes. She was whispering in his ear, what she wanted him to do to her. Each time he would listen to her, but he wasn't talking to her or saying anything.

"Say something to me," she moaned. "Talk to me."

He groaned loudly into her ear, but still didn't say anything Kate almost thought that his groan sounded annoyed, and not from the pleasure. She started screaming his name…his real name, hoping that it would change his mood, but when he rolled off of her he didn't seem like he was any happier. He stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply. Kate still couldn't tell how he was feeling. Was he mad at her still, or was he just thinking. She was almost afraid to ask.

She flipped over to face him. She watched his face, trying to search for answers. He still hadn't said a word about her being pregnant. He noticed that she was staring at him and looked over at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he covered her mouth with his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and then sat up and shook his head. This time Kate, was so taken aback that she didn't know what to say or how to react. He quickly stood up out of the bed and started getting dressed. After he was completely dressed, he didn't even look back at Kate as he left the room. Kate was left completely stunned, and naked in the bed. She pulled her clothes back on and followed Sawyer out of the room. When she got to the kitchen Sawyer was on the phone.

"Half cheese, half pepperoni," he stated. "Thanks. Ok."

He hung up the phone and Kate looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ordering pizza," he answered. "I was hungry."

"Well that's great Sawyer," she scoffed. "What about what I just told you."

"So you're sure," he replied. "You're pregnant. We're having a baby. It's what you wanted Kate. I'm glad."

"I don't believe you," she shook her head. "You're face isn't someone who is glad. If you don't want to do this fine…just tell me now. I just want to waist 9 more months with you if it's going to end in disaster."

"I don't want to talk about it," he responded. "I just want to eat some pizza and not think about it."

"Not think about it?" she sighed. "I-why are you doing this? We have to talk about this."

"We already did," he shrugged. "You said you wanted to keep the baby…so I guess we're keeping the baby."

"I don't want to break up with you," she sniffled.

"Then don't," he chuckled. "What's the big deal Freckles? Why can't we just forget about it for a little while. We just had sex…I don't want to break up either."

"Then why are you treating me like crap?" she asked. "You're really being a dick."

"I'm not trying to be," he mumbled. "I just-you tried to leave, and I didn't let you."

"Yeah, because you wanted to screw me one last time," she scoffed. "That's the only reason isn't it?"

"Quit being so paranoid," he shook his head.

"It's kinda hard not to be," she responded. "You're acting so weird right now Sawyer. What happened? I don't get it. 3 days ago when I said that I 'might' be pregnant, you told me everything was going to be ok…we'd figure it out right? Well what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna be parents I guess," he said. "Not much we can do about it now right?"

"There's plenty we can do," she answered. "I can go have an abortion. And maybe now I will."

"You weren't able to do it 3 years ago Kate," he argued. "I doubt you're gonna be able to do it now. Besides…you said you wanted this baby. So we'll have a baby."

"Why wouldn't you look at me?" she asked. "When we were making love?"

His facial expression changed and he suddenly looked very sad and scared. Kate looked at him sternly with her arms over her chest, and then realized that he didn't look very happy. She uncrossed her arms and became softer. She knelt down in front of him and took his hand in hers.

"Because Freckles," he replied. "I'm no good for you. I can't take care of you. I can't take care of a baby. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I can take care of myself. And during the day I can take care of the baby. We'll make it work."

"It's never going to work," he shook his head. "I don't want it to work. I don't want a baby."

"Ok," she whispered. "Goodbye James."

She shook her head and quickly left the apartment. Sawyer wanted to follow her, but he knew in his heart of hearts that she would be much better off without him.

Kate ran down the steps at the apartment and ran toward her car. She was sobbing before she put the car into drive, but decided that she had to leave anyway. She couldn't stay there for one more second. She drove to her old house and sat in the driveway. It had been a month. That's it. Only one month. Her dad warned her that it would never work, but she didn't listen. She should have listened to her dad. If she had listened to her dad she wouldn't be pregnant, and she wouldn't feel this awful. She shamefully climbed the steps to her house and knocked on the door. She could hear that someone was home. She even heard the muffled sound of someone saying _Be right there!_ She waited and when the door opened she collapsed into her father's arms. Her dad held her and ran his hand down her body. He rested his hand at her lower back. Way too close to her backside. She looked up and realized that it wasn't her dad…it was Wayne.

"Wayne!" she exclaimed and pushed him away. The tears were falling freely, and Wayne wiped them off with his thumbs.

"You get your heart broken darlin'?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she spat. "Where's my dad?"

"Didn't you already know that I'm your dad?" he asked.

"No you're not," she scoffed. "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen talkin' with your momma," he answered. "And don't you talk back like that to me girl."

"Stop it," she shook her head. She walked into the kitchen, and both her parents were sitting at the table. They looked shocked to see her.

"Katie," Sam said standing up. "What are you doing-what's the matter honey?"

"He's-you were right daddy," she sobbed. "We broke up. He doesn't love me…never did. He just wanted me for my body."

Nothing could have been further from the truth. Sawyer pushed Kate away because he kept thinking about what happened to his own parents. He couldn't be a father. The other part was that he was going to be losing his job, and he wouldn't be able to afford to support Kate and the baby. He was too ashamed to tell her because then everyone would be right. He was a loser, and he didn't deserve Kate. If he pushed her away hard enough she wouldn't come back, and her parents would take care of her. He couldn't take care of her, even though he desperately wanted to. He wanted more than anything to follow her and hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

**8 Months Later**

He occasionally saw Kate around town. He noted each time he saw her she was more and more pregnant. Her belly was growing. She was always with her dad when he would see her, so he didn't even have a chance to tell her hi. He knew that if Sam ever caught him talking to her he would be dead. He sent Kate a few letters. More than a few. He started writing letters the day after she left. He told her what a huge mistake he had made. He asked for her forgiveness and told her he still loved her and would do everything in his power to take care of her and the baby. He wrote her every single day for 8 months, but never heard a response so he knew that he had blown it.

He was walking down the sidewalk one day and not really paying any attention to where he was walking or what he was doing. He was only concentrating on getting to his next destination. He got a higher paying job than what he had when he had been laid off, and told Kate in a letter about it, but didn't know if she would even care. He bumped into someone as he was walking.

"Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice stated. Sawyer turned toward the voice and saw Jack walking with Evie.

"Daddy look!" she exclaimed. "Sayer!"

"Hey," Jack said. "You don't look too great. You ok? How's Kate?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "We broke up."

"Oh," Jack mumbled. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"Hey," Jack huffed. "You don't have to be mad at me because you and Kate broke up. It's not my fault."

"I know doc," he mumbled. "I've just been a little miserable lately. For the past 8 months actually."

"You broke up 8 months ago?" Jack asked. "And you're still not over it?"

"Would you be?" he questioned.

"No," Jack chuckled. "Hence me and Sarah getting back together after we were apart for less than a year. See you around."

"Bye," Sawyer answered with a nod. He continued to walk down the street. This time paying attention to where he was walking, but not paying attention to any of the sounds around him. Until he heard squealing tires and a loud scream. He spun toward the noise and saw that there had been a car accident. At first Sawyer thought it was just a fender-bender but then he saw someone laying on the ground. He could only see curly dark brown hair, but he immediately knew. He ran toward the site and toward the body, which was most definitely Kate.

"Kate!" he yelled.

**A/N: OK…so the next chapter will be the last one. I'm gonna make it nice and long, but it'll be the end of the fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be the last chapter. It jumps ahead a lot, but I still think it's pretty good.**

"Kate!" he yelled again and knelt next to her. "Kate, baby, open your eyes."

Her eyes flickered opened, but she wasn't coherent. She moaned softly and focused on Sawyer's face. Her eyes rolled back into her head and shut again.

"No, no, no, no, no," he said quickly. "No Freckles…Open your damn eyes right the hell now! Wake up Kate!"

"I called 9-1-1," the man who was driving stated. "Is she alright?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Sawyer asked. "Of course she's not ok. She's unconscious."

"The ambulance should be here soon," the man answered. "I didn't even see her. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean you didn't see her?" Sawyer scoffed. "She's a person...she has a huge pregnant stomach…who could you not have seen her?"

"She walked right out into the middle of the road," he stated, trying to defend himself. "I didn't see her on the sidewalk, and she crossed the road in the middle of the damn road. It's not like there was a stop sign or anything. She-it was almost like she mean to-"

"Shut up!" Sawyer yelled. "She wasn't trying to kill herself. She's pregnant. She wouldn't kill herself."

Sawyer kept thinking about 4 years ago when Kate slit her wrists because she thought it would be better for everyone. He wondered how her life had been for the last 8 months. He wondered if her parents still accepted her and if they were taking good care of her. He hoped with all his might that she would be ok. He prayed that she didn't do this on purpose. He should have been there for her. But all that mattered was that he was with her now.

When the ambulance arrived Sawyer got into it with Kate. On the way to the hospital she woke up and saw Sawyer. She refused to even look at him and she was pissed that he was there, but she couldn't push him away or yell since she had a tube down her throat. When they got to the hospital Kate was almost fully awake. The doctors asserted that she had a mild concussion, and a broken wrist. She had some bumps and bruises, but for the most part she was ok. Sawyer followed the doctors as they brought her into a room.

"You're not gonna do anymore tests. What about the baby?"

"Sawyer shut up," Kate sighed. The tube had been taken out of her throat and she was able to talk, but didn't want to scream quite yet. "Go away. Just leave me alone."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you ever again."

The doctors left and Sawyer sat down on the chair by her bed. He took her by the hand, and she quickly pulled her hand back. He sighed softly and shook his head.

"How have you been?" he asked quietly, almost embarrassed.

"Nice," she scoffed. "We haven't seen each other in 8 months and you're asking me how I've been, like nothing happened?"

"I mean with everything-" he sighed. "Kate, I'm not exactly great at this. I know that you left and you're mad at me, but I had to keep you safe. I couldn't take care of you. I lost my job that day and I came home and found out we were having a baby? It just-it was too much. I needed to push you away. It's what I do. I can't get close to anyone. It's how I've always been. I've never had close friends, let alone a girlfriend who actually loves me."

"You were scared?" she asked, with a frown.

"Hell yeah I was scared," he chuckled and smiled at her. The frown stayed on her face and she shook her head.

"Well I was scared too," she answered. "I am scared. I'm still young, and I'm about to become a mother? I mean I needed you. My dad let me move back in, but he understands nothing of what I'm feeling or going through. And I saw Evie the other day…she's getting so big. And when I came home I was crying and my dad just blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. He didn't care that I had just seen Evie. I'm just-"

"I know how you feel," he mumbled. "And I know that part of it was probably the pregnancy hormones."

"Shut up," she chuckled.

"Well," he began. "I got another job…and I moved into a better apartment. It actually has two bedrooms. I just-I want to help you. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but I still want to be able to see my child."

"Do you want to know what it is?" she mumbled.

"Sure," he nodded.

"It's a girl," she whispered. "Her name is Lila."

"Lila," he said out loud. "And everything is going good? You're both healthy."

"Till now," she replied. "Sawyer, you can see her whenever you want as long as you call me ahead of time, but I can't be with you. I can't-I can't go through that again."

"Kate, I'm so sorry," he shook his head. "I want to be in your life. The thought of never kissing you again, and of you hating me-"

"I don't," she interrupted. "I don't hate you Sawyer. But I can't be with you. It's just too hard."

"I got all this baby furniture," he stated. "And baby clothes…I want you guys to move in with me. I want you to come live with me."

"Sawyer it's not going to happen," she answered. "I'm sorry. I love you, and it's probably going to take all the will power in the world, to not-but I can't do it. I can't."

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "Stop. Just quit it."

"No!" he yelled, and then quieted his voice. "No. I refuse. We love each other. You just told me that you love me…I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are," she nodded. "You're gonna go get the doctor."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my water just broke."

Sawyer quickly left the room and ran down the hall to find a doctor. He went into a few different rooms and then finally found a doctor.

"Please," he began. "My girlfr-room 11...Kate's going into labor."

The doctor quickly followed Sawyer into the room. Kate looked at Sawyer and he smiled weakly at her. She took him by the hand and squeezed it hard.

"Just stay," she whispered.

"Don't worry," he shook his head. "I ain't goin' anywhere sweetness. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

* * *

Kate was laying in her hospital bed. Sawyer was sitting next to her holding her hand. She looked at him and pulled her hand away from him. She folded her hands across her stomach and sighed softly.

"I haven't changed my mind Sawyer," she shook her head. "I can't-I just need to figure things out for myself. These past 8 months have been hell without you, but if I can't be happy without you-I just-I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore. I need to figure it out alone. And I know this is cliché and trite but if we're meant to be…we'll find our way back to each other."

"You know," he sighed. "If you're going to let me stay in the baby's life…we're gonna have to see each other."

"I know," she nodded. "And that's fine. We'll stay friends. But I just need to be on my own for a while. I'm moving out of my dad's house. I found an apartment with my friend Rachel. She's gonna baby sit."

"What's your daughter's name?" the nurse asked, handing Kate a clip board with the birth certificate.

"Lila Jane," she answered. "Is that ok Sawyer?"

"Whatever you want darlin'," he nodded. "Kate, it's gonna kill me not to be able to be with you, but I guess some of you is better than none of you."

"Thank you," she responded.

**3 Months Later**

Sawyer saw Lila as much as he could. She spent the night at his apartment once every two weeks, but he saw her throughout the week. He and Kate would go to lunch once a week so that Sawyer could see the baby. It was against her better judgment, but she did want Sawyer to be able to see Lila. He painted the extra bedroom a light purple color and bought a bunch of girly stuff for her. The first time Kate saw the room she almost wished that she had chosen to stay there. At the apartment she was renting with her friend Rachel there were only two bedrooms, so Lila slept in the same room as her. Kate had the baby most of the time, and Sawyer missed Kate and Lila when they weren't there.

He was waiting for Kate to bring Lila to his apartment for the night. There was a knock on the door, and Sawyer quickly opened the door. Kate was standing in front of him holding the baby, who was screaming and crying.

"Hey," he smirked. "She ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I think. I bumped her head on the door frame on the way in here."

"Oh," he nodded. "Come 'ere baby."

He took the baby from her and put his hand on her head. He bounced her softly and kissed her on the top of the head. He was hushing the baby, and she ended up settling down. Kate watched him calm the baby down and sighed softly. Every time she saw him with the baby she wanted him more and more.

"Come on in Freckles," he said. "You can say bye to her."

"OK," she nodded. She stepped into the apartment and Sawyer walked over to the baby swing. He put Lila down and looked at Kate. She sighed softly and stepped toward him.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. Kate breathed in deeply and tore his shirt off his shoulders. They made their way into the bedroom and Sawyer pushed Kate onto the bed. They started tossing their clothes off, leaving them in heaps on the floor. Neither one of them were thinking about the baby in the other room. Kate gasped loudly as Sawyer nipped at her neck.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Shh," she shook her head. "Don't speak. Just love me."

--

Kate was flushed as she started getting redressed. Both of them got dressed in complete silence. Kate could hear the baby crying and suddenly snapped out of it. She ran back down the hall and picked the baby up. There was thankfully no mark where she bumped her head. Kate kissed the baby on the cheek and started out the door.

"Kate!" he exclaimed.

"I gotta go," she replied. "I'll pick her up tomorrow at 4."

She left the apartment and shut the door behind her. Sawyer sighed deeply, but then noticed that the baby was still crying. He picked her up and walked over to the couch.

**4 Months Later**

Sawyer was waiting again for Kate to come to the apartment. This time he was giving the baby back to her. Sawyer was sitting at the table with a beer and watching Lila in her highchair. She reached out for him and started whining. He sighed softly and picked her up.

"I know," he whispered. "Your momma is late. She'll be here soon though I promise."

There was a knock on the door and before Sawyer got up to answer it the door opened. Kate ran into the apartment and looked at Sawyer. She was breathing heavily and shook her head.

"Sorry I'm late," she chuckled. She was wearing a short skirt and a deep v-neck shirt that showed her cleavage. She stepped toward him and shook her head. "Is she ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Uh, Freckles, what are you wearing?"

"I was trying to get a job at Hooters," she sighed. "I just-I wanted to make some extra money."

"Well no offense Kate," he began. "But you definitely don't have big enough boobs for that."

"Shut up," she scoffed. "I hate you. I hate you so much I can taste it."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall.

"I hate you too," he said softly. "Only I don't. Do you know what I hate Kate? I hate that I love you. I hate how much I want you and need you. I hate the fact that I can't touch you and kiss you."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and began kissing him. Lila looked up at her parents curiously. She started babbling and Sawyer quickly put Kate down and stopped kissing her.

"Don't you dare even think about it," she whispered. "You're not getting away that easily."

She kissed him again and started pushing him down the hall, while keeping her lips attached to his. She pushed against him and into the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed, he was still sitting. She climbed onto his lap and took her hand in hers. She pushed one of his hands up her skirt, and then took the other one and put it against her chest. She started kissing him quickly and almost violently. He laid down and pulled her with him. In the middle of it all they both heard Lila crying for Kate. She was crying and saying momma momma momma over and over again. Sawyer tried to stop it once, but Kate assured him that Lila would be fine, and told him not to stop.

--

Kate put her clothes back on and walked back into the kitchen. Lila saw her and stopped crying. She reached her arms up for Kate to pick her up, and Kate smiled softly.

"Ok baby," she whispered. "Let's go."

Sawyer came out of the bedroom and watched Kate leave the apartment. Kate barely even glanced back.

**5 Months Later**

It was Lila's first birthday. Kate was having a small get together party at her apartment. She invited her dad and Sawyer and a couple of people from work. She ended up not getting the job at Hooter's which relieved Sawyer to the Nth degree. He walked toward the apartment door and noticed a note on the door.

_Come on in._

Sawyer scoffed and opened the door violently. It slammed against the wall, and then Sawyer slammed it shut. Kate looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed. Lila began to cry and Rachel who was holding her walked toward Kate to take her.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked.

"Are you a complete idiot?!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"A note on the door inviting people in?" he asked. "What if some whacko came in here and killed you all?!"

"Rachel," Kate sighed. "Can you please take the baby while I talk to Sawyer?"

"Uh, sure," Rachel answered, taking Lila back from Kate. Kate took Sawyer by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. She shoved him against the bed and scoffed loudly.

"What is your problem?" she asked. "It's a damn apartment complex. Everyone knows everyone. Everyone leaves their doors unlocked during the day."

"Well it's damn stupid Kate," he scoffed.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" she asked. "You leave your door unlocked too."

"Well there's a difference," he argued. "I'm a man. If someone came I could defend myself."

"I can't believe you just said that?" she scoffed. "You're a man? Come on. You're a man?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You wanna see?"

He shoved her back and spun them around. He shoved her against the wall and held her down forcefully. She shook her head quickly and whimpered.

"Sawyer don't," she whispered. "That hurts."

"And I'm not even trying to hurt you," he replied. "What if I was a complete stranger? I'm a lot stronger than you Kate. If you think that leaving the door unlocked, with a sign right on the door telling people that it's unlocked, is a good idea, then you're really not as smart as I thought you were."

He held her tighter and she sighed softly. She pushed him back without warning, and lifted herself up onto the dresser. She unzipped her jeans and pulled him toward her. She breathed in deeply and pulled his pants down. Their lips never touched once.

Sawyer pulled his pants back up and touched her face with the back of her hand. She turned her head away from his hand and then turned it back toward his hand.

"Why are we doing this to each other?" she whispered.

"Because we can't be together," he began. "But we can't keep our hands off of each other either."

Kate and Sawyer walked back down the hall toward the party. While they were gone Kate's dad had arrived. He was holding Lila on his lap and Kate smiled at the sight of her dad and daughter.

**4 Months Later**

Sawyer hadn't seen Lila in a week. She was going to come spend an entire week with him starting the next day. Kate was going on a trip to Philadelphia with Rachel. Rachel had been trying to find her real parents since Kate had met her and she finally found them. Rachel wanted someone to come with her to meet them, and Sawyer offered to take Lila while the girls took the road trip.

When the phone rang it surprised Sawyer. The only person who ever called him was Kate, and he figured she would be way too busy to call him, considering she was trying to get ready for the trip. He picked up the phone almost nervously.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "I'm at the hospital. Lila has a fever…she's really sick Sawyer."

"I'll be right there."

He ran into the hospital and toward the ER. He found Kate standing in the hall pacing back and forth. She saw Sawyer and walked quickly toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is she ok?" he whispered.

"The doctors are looking at her right now," she answered. "Please let this all be some horrible nightmare."

"It's a nightmare come true," he whispered. "But she's gonna be alright. She's gotta be."

"Sawyer-" she began softly.

"I know," he nodded. "I know babe. It's gonna be ok sweetheart. I promise…it's gonna be just fine."

"Make it all go away," she breathed. She reached her hand down the back of his pants and he backed away.

"Kate-" he shook his head.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm a dumb ass for even thinking that you would have sex with me again."

"Baby," he chuckled. "I will have sex with you any time or any place…but don't you think we can wait till we know if our daughter is ok?"

"No," she answered quickly. She lead him into a janitor closet and pushed him up against one of the shelves. He kissed her slowly, and tried to kiss all her tears away. As they kissed only more and more tears were falling from Kate's eyes. She breathed erratically, from crying and from lack of oxygen from the kissing. Kate quickly pulled both of their pants down and climbed onto him. She wrapped her legs around him and put almost all her weight onto him. He spun them around and shoved her against the same shelves. She let out a pained yell, but didn't want to stop.

--

As they walked out of the closet there was a doctor standing by the reception desk. He looked defeated. Kate screamed loudly and ran toward him.

"What happened?!" she screamed. "Where's my baby! You were supposed to save her!"

"Who are you?" he mumbled. Kate backed away and mouthed an apology. She looked around and looked back at Sawyer who was holding Lila and looking happy. She ran toward them and took Lila from Sawyer's arms.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "She's fine. Just a high fever. They brought it down. She'll be just fine. Do you want me to just take her now…so you don't have to bring her in the morning?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess that's a good idea. Lila…hey…honey, momma's gonna go away now. You're gonna spend a few days with daddy. I'll be back really soon. And I'll call you tomorrow when we get there."

The last part was mainly for Sawyer to know, but she didn't look at Sawyer. She handed Lila back to Sawyer and kissed Lila on the hand.

**1 Week Later**

Sawyer told Kate that he would bring Lila to her apartment instead of the other way around. He walked up the steps to the apartment and Lila was clinging onto his neck.

"Dada," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah baby," he whispered back. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled and arrived at Kate's door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He chuckled softly to himself and knocked on the door. Kate came to the door wearing a t-shirt and a pair of short exercise shorts.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Hey baby!"

She took Lila from Sawyer's arms and he smirked at her. She walked back into the apartment, without speaking or barely even looking at Sawyer.

"Ok," he sighed. "See you around Kate."

"No," she shook her head. "Come on in…sorry. I just-I missed my baby so much."

"Kate you were gone a week," he chuckled and stepped into the apartment. He shut the door behind him and stared at her. "I see her once a week…same thing."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "God, I missed her so much…you're gonna be able to see her more. You can see her whenever you want. Come back tomorrow if you want."

"Unfortunately Kate," he shrugged. "As much as I'd love to see her every single day…I'm too busy to do that. When I'm not at work, I'm doing stuff at home. And when I have Lila, I want to actually spend some time with her. I miss her on the days I don't see her, but when I do see her…it's the best part of my week."

"You're such a good dad," she breathed. She put Lila down and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his neck. He breathed in deeply from the way it felt to have Kate's mouth against his neck. He pushed against her and lead her back into the bedroom. She pulled him onto the bed and started moving out of her shorts.

"We're gonna have to start being more careful," she whispered.

"Jesus, are you pregnant again?" he asked.

"No," she chuckled. "I mean…Lila is learning how to walk. Pretty soon she'll be able to walk right in on us."

"Ok," he nodded. "But not yet, so shh…did you miss me too? I mean over your week that you were gone?"

"I thought about you," she answered. "When I was in the shower and the hot water was running over me."

"Honestly Freckles," he began. "I think about you every single night in the shower."

"Good," she moaned.

**8 Months Later**

It was now Lila's 2nd birthday. She was beautiful. She looked exactly like Kate, except for with blonde curly hair. It reminded Kate of the time when she was in 8th grade and dyed her hair blonde. It looked horrible and her parents made her dye it right back to brown. This time Sawyer was having the party at his place. He didn't want it to be anyone except for Rachel, Kate, and Lila. He opened the door and the three of them walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Lila exclaimed and reached from Kate, to Sawyer. Sawyer lifted her up and tossed her into the air. She giggled loudly and he hugged her.

"Happy birthday munchkin," he said. "How old are you today?"

Kate smiled at the interaction between Sawyer and Lila. She counted her fingers and then held up both hands with all five fingers.

"Wow you're 10 years old?!" he asked. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Two daddy," she whispered. Sawyer set Lila down and looked at Kate. Kate's hair was long and curly just like Lila's. The way that her hair fell over her face, Sawyer never thought she looked more beautiful. She was only 21, but she looked like she was at least 25.

"You look good Freckles," he whispered. Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"What about me Sawyer?" she asked. "I bought a brand new dress just for the occasion."

"You look alright," he shrugged. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked further into the apartment.

"I brought a bottle of wine," Kate stated.

"You're only excited because you can buy it legally now," he chuckled.

"So?" she asked. "So what? You were all psyched up when you first turned 21 too. You wanted to buy alcohol all the time…I'm allowed to be excited about it."

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's just cute."

"Shut up," she scoffed, but was still smiling.

They walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Lila was running around the coffee table and Kate scooped her up and put her on her lap.

"No running," Kate whispered.

"No momma!" Lila exclaimed. "Down! Down!"

"Lila Jane, you mind your momma," Sawyer said. "Come on…no more running. You're gonna get hurt, and then we'll have to go to the hospital on your birthday. I don't want to go to the hospital today…do you mommy?"

"Nope," Kate shook her head. They both knew that Lila didn't know what they were talking about, but they were hoping that she would stop running around the table. Lila climbed off of Kate's lap and began to run again. Sawyer quickly stood up and picked her up. He walked over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"You just sit right here with your daddy if you're not gonna behave," he whispered quietly.

"Daddy," she smiled widely.

"You have your momma's gorgeous smile," he said.

"Love you dada," she smiled even wider.

"Oh I love you too!" he exclaimed. He hugged her tightly and started blowing raspberries on her neck. She started giggling and trying to push him away. He stopped and she looked at him.

"More daddy!" she stated.

"More?" he asked. "Well you asked for it!"

Kate chuckled as she watched Sawyer play with Lila. He looked over at her and smiled, but then went right back to playing with Lila. She climbed off of his lap and sat down on the floor.

"All done daddy," she breathed.

"Ok," he said leaning back on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "When should we do presents?"

"In a minute," Kate stated. "I want to talk to you about it first."

She helped Sawyer stand and looked at Rachel.

"Can you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel answered. Kate had told her about the numerous times that she and Sawyer opted for sex with each other. Rachel knew that they were both still hung up on each other, but both of them were too stubborn to admit it. Kate lead Sawyer through the apartment and into his bedroom.

"What did you get her?" she asked quietly.

"Now Freckles," he began. "Is that really what you brought me back here for?"

"You are so cute with her," she responded. She ran her hand through his hair and down the side of his face. "I love you…I mean I love you with her."

"It's ok to admit that you love me too sweetness," he smirked.

"We have 15-20 minutes before Lila is going to be wondering where we are," she whispered. Without hesitating Sawyer put his mouth over hers. He kissed her roughly and thoroughly. He kissed her down the side of her face and to her neck. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She breathed deeply and began to work on his pants. He pushed down on her and held her shoulders down.

"Momma!" Lila yelled knocking on the door. They both heard Rachel run after her.

"Sorry guys," Rachel exclaimed on the other end. "She got away from me. Take your time."

Kate put her hands to her face and chuckled. She took her hands away from her face and smiled up at him. His hand was still up her shirt. She reached her hand up to his face.

"I need you," Kate whispered. "I want you and I need you."

"Me too," he breathed, bringing his mouth back down on top of hers. She rolled them over and straddled him. He rested his hands on her hips, with his fingers gently brushing against her bottom. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down over his hips.

--

When they walked back into the living room Lila was sitting on the floor looking up at Rachel who was trying to make her laugh.

"Mommy and daddy!" Lila exclaimed.

"There they are hon!" Rachel chuckled and winked at Kate.

**7 and A Half Months Later**

Kate and Sawyer continued to be friendly toward each other. Sometimes overly friendly. They hardly ever fought because they didn't want to upset Lila. The times they did fight, they took it out on each other's bodies.

Kate was sitting at Sawyer's apartment. Lila was spending the day with Kate's dad. She came to Sawyer's to talk about what had been going on. Even though she didn't want to stop having sex with him, she didn't want to lead him on anymore. Even though she was still in love with him, she didn't know if she could ever make it work out.

She was sitting on his couch waiting for him to come back with a glass of water for her. He handed her the water and sat down next to her.

"What's up Freckles?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you," she whispered. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I love you…and I love having sex with you, but I can't do it anymore. I just can't. It's too hard."

"So did you come here for one last romp?" he asked. "Or to say goodbye."

"I want to make this perfectly clear," she began. "I want Lila to have her daddy…I know that she loves you more than anything."

"Well the feelings mutual," he shook his head. "I would do anything for her. You know that."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. I know you love her."

"Well I love you too Freckles," he whispered. He put his hand on her thigh. He ran his other hand down her back, sending shivers throughout her whole body. Her intentions when she came over was to stop all this madness, but she couldn't help it. She groaned loudly and kissed his lips. She lifted herself over his lap and kissed him. He moved underneath her and she moaned into his mouth. They made love on the couch and Kate knew that she was never going to stop it. She had to continue to see him and have sex with him…even if they weren't together in the long run.

**5 Months Later**

It was Lila's 3rd birthday. Sawyer was going to Kate's new apartment. Kate got her own apartment. He thought that there was going to be an actual party when he got to the apartment, but when Kate came to the door, she was the only one there. She jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. He was almost taken aback by her eagerness.

"It's been a month," she whispered. "I missed you."

"It's not my fault that it's been a month," he argued. "Last week I tried startin' something, and you somehow were able to resist my charms."

"I'm not blaming anyone," she breathed. "But kiss me."

"Where's Lila?" he asked.

"My dad's," she answered and then pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her into the bedroom.

"How long do we have?" he whispered.

"An hour," she moaned.

"A whole hour?" he asked. "What are we gonna do with the rest of the time?"

"Ravish each other," she answered.

**6 Months Later**

Lila was 3 and a half years old. She was definitely a daddy's girl. He bought her whatever she wanted and treated her like she was the princess of the world. Kate was almost worried about Sawyer spoiling her too much, but he ignored it. He still only saw her once a week, some times two if there was time. He wanted to spend the time making her happy. Kate was annoyed with it sometimes because Lila almost liked Sawyer better than her.

They were meeting at Applebee's for a lunch date. Kate and Lila walked into the restaurant and saw Sawyer standing by a table talking to a woman and a young girl. Kate quickly realized that it was Sarah and Evie. Kate walked over to the table holding Lila's hand.

"Katie!" Evie exclaimed. She was almost 7 years old. Kate looked at the little girl who still looked exactly like her. Her eyes were more green than the last time Kate saw her.

"Hi," Kate whispered.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Sarah asked. "We just got here. We can all have lunch."

"Yeah!" Evie exclaimed. "Please! Please please please!"

"What do you think Freckles?" Sawyer asked turning toward her.

"Ok," she nodded. She sat down next to Sarah and Evie started screaming.

"No!" she yelled. "Sit next to me!"

"Genevieve Katherine!" Sarah exclaimed. "We are in a public place and you need to use your inside voice."

"Sorry," Evie mumbled. "Katie will you sit next to me?"

"Sure," Kate nodded. She sat down next to the little girl, and got a closer look at her. She saw that her face was beginning to freckle. There were more freckles on her face than on Kate's own face. Sawyer watched Kate's reaction and felt sorry for her. He picked up Lila and put her on his lap.

"Daddy," Lila smiled.

"Lila, this is Sarah," Sawyer stated.

"Lila is a pretty name," Sarah smiled and looked at Lila. She hid her face in Sawyer's chest and he chuckled softly.

They had been sitting at the table for a half an hour. Kate was getting antsy. She was nervous about sitting next to Evie. Kate didn't want to be sitting next to Evie anymore…it was way too hard. Their food hadn't arrived yet. Sawyer sat Lila down on the seat next to him and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he stated. He walked back toward the restrooms and Kate watched him go. She hadn't been able to look at Evie again. Evie kept talking to her, and she was listening, but she still couldn't look.

"Sarah can you watch Lila for a minute?" Kate asked. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure," Sarah nodded.

"Lila you be good," Kate replied. "Listen to Sarah."

"K momma," Lila answered. Kate got up from the table and almost ran toward the bathrooms. She looked around before going into the men's restroom. Sawyer was standing at the sink washing his hands, and noticed as Kate entered the bathroom. He knew exactly what she was doing there and shoved her against the door. He noticed that there was a lock on the door and locked it quickly. She was crying, but still kissing him passionately. He ran his hands up the back of Kate's dress.

"I'm glad you wore a dress," he whispered.

"Shh!" she scolded. She quickly pushed her underwear down and he unzipped his pants.

Sawyer left the room first as Kate fixed her hair and make-up in the mirror. It was a complete mess. She wished that she had thought to bring a hairbrush with her. She tried her best to flatten her hair and make it look as normal as possible. She left the bathroom and ran into an employee.

"Ma'am that was the men's room," the woman stated.

"I noticed," Kate nodded. The woman looked at Kate somewhat suspiciously, but Kate went back to the table.

"Everything ok Kate?" Sarah asked as Kate sat back down next to Evie.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I just-I'm fine."

**6 Months Later**

Lila was turning 4. Kate couldn't take it anymore. The more often she and Sawyer had sex the harder it was to walk away from it. She was going to tell him. Even if it meant that they had to stop. She was waiting for Sawyer to arrive at her apartment. She was holding Lila on her lap, reading her a story. There was a knock at the door. She got up from the couch and opened the door. Sawyer stood in front of her frowning. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he answered.

"Yeah," she whispered. She lead him into the apartment and he walked over to Lila who was sitting on the couch trying to read the book that Kate had been reading.

"Hey birthday girl!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and kissed her on the nose. She smiled at him and then tried to get out of his arms.

"Down daddy!" she yelled.

"Ok," he whispered. "Darlin' can you stay out here for a minute by yourself? Mommy and I have to talk."

"Ok daddy," she nodded. He smiled down at the 4 year old and walked back toward where Kate was standing. They walked back into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Sawyer looked at Kate and closed his eyes.

"Kate," he began. "I know-I know that we can't keep our hands off of each other when we're together. And I know that this has been working, but it's not working anymore."

"I know," she whispered. "So what do we do? I guess I can have Rachel-"

"We get married," he interrupted. "Kate, I love you so much. I can't live another day without you. Well actually…I probably could, but I don't want to even try. I want to marry you Freckles. I want to marry you and be with you the rest of our lives. And then I get to see Lila every single day. So will you? Will you marry me?"

He pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a diamond ring shining aback at Kate. She looked at him with tears coming into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his face. He backed away from her, still waiting for a verbal answer.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll marry you."

**THE END!**

**A/N: So nice and long final chapter, yes? I hope that you enjoyed it. But as they say all good things must come to an end. So anyway please review! **


End file.
